The Legend of the Crimm Family
by Keruise
Summary: Sylvester Crimm is the leader of the Crimm Crime Family, run in Vice City. Sylvester always believes the Crimm Family is doing swell, but when things start turning for the worse, and he must do dirty work for others, Sylvester soon realizes this is not the crime family he had dreamed of running, and what it used to be.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my new story! I'll be updating this constantly once I finish my Outsiders story, so expect this story to be updated a lot during Summer Break! I wanted to give you a little piece of the story, and some of Sylvester's character traits throughout the beginning of the story. Please be sure to review and leave your thoughts!**

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks:**_

 **Amateur. Sketch**

Sylvester Crimm looked over at his luxurious clubhouse, the Crimm Clubhouse. Music was blasting and people were having a good time. Sylvester was the leader of the Crimm Crime Family, or just Crimm Family. It was a German crime family in Vice City. The very tall lanky twenty-five-year-old gave a cheeky grin and poured himself some wine in his cup. He had long brown wavy hair combed to the side, and he was wearing a black t-shirt in white bold letters that said ''CRIMM'' and a black and white skull above it, which was the logo, and some black shorts with white lines on the side along with black and white sneakers. He took a sip when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to Sylvester. He turned over to see his capo, it was Wolfgang Weber, the paranoid wreck.

''Wolfie! How are you doing?'' Sylvester gave a smirk and greeted Wolfgang.

''Stop calling me that!'' Wolfgang complained.

''Sorry, Nervous Wolfie. What do you need?''

Wolfgang gave a nervous look and walked over in front of Sylvester's comfy lounge chair. ''What do I need? I'm not the leader of this! You are! We got a problem, some of our boys are having a war with the Chandler Family. They're saying they own fucking Vice Beach!'' Wolfgang pointed at Sylvester and Sylvester mockingly raised his hands as if he were getting arrested. ''That's YOUR problem!''

Sylvester gave a grim look to Wolfgang, and Wolfgang's eyes went round. ''You're the captain, aren't you?'' He nodded. ''Then it's YOUR problem too. Let's go,''

Sylvester headed down the stairs and pulled out his Lifeinvader phone, it had been on hold after the assassination of Jay Norris in 2013, but finally after many years of paranoia, malware trouble, hacking, the phone was finally released and was a huge hit. Sylvester checked the time, it was 19:00 P.M. He put his phone back in his black shorts. ''Pulling shit in the night, Jesus. Who does that?'' Sylvester said as he went inside his car.

His car was a matte black PMP 600 with a white window trim. He got inside the nice car with red seats and turned it on. Vice City Jazz came on, his favorite station and Wolfgang got in the passenger's. ''So, what have those French fucks been doing, huh?'' Sylvester inquired as Wolfgang set the GPS to where the battle was taking place.

''They're saying they share some piece of Vice City Beach. Our soldiers had a little skirmish… and they had a war. Seriously boss, I ain't too sure if this is going to end well… You know we always had some problems with the Chandler Family… and we own a lot of Vice City Downtown, too…. and you know lately…'' Wolfgang paused his rambling.

''Spit it out,'' Sylvester said.

''Lately… you…''

''I've been what?'' Sylvester narrowed his eyes and looked at Wolfgang.

He was rubbing his hands on his legs when he finally shared his thoughts. ''You've been overconfident. You're just so cocky, it hurts.''

''Me? Arrogant? Whatever you say,''

''It's true! We've been having a lot of problems lately and you haven't done jack-shit!'' Wolfgang exclaimed.

''Oh you shut the hell up. The Crimm Family is doing just fine,''

''No it's not! Jesus man, some of our funding warehouse was burnt down a week ago! You remember that, don't you?''

''So we have other funding warehouses.'' The laid-back leader said.

''You need someone to convince you… because neither your chief advisor, Adler, or me can convince you.''

''Oh fuck you. I don't see you doing jack-shit either? Why don't you do something about it? Huh? Well you don't, because you're too fucking scared? Yeah, I knew it. Your paranoia is killing us all, Wolfgang! Hell, Adler would agree! Even, Lukah finds you annoying! You got some problems when the most powerful crime family, the Colombo Family hates you, you jackass!'' Sylvester snapped, gripping his wheel.

The Colombo Family was the most powerful crime family in Vice City, it owned Starfish Island, and a lot of Vice Point. There were six families, called the Criminal Syndicate, or CS. The Colombo Family, an Italian mafia family. Next up was the Buckley Family, a drunken Irish mafia, yet powerful. Third was the Pavlov Family, a Russian Family that mostly had taken over docks, where illegal immigrants came. Fourth in place was the Wright Family, a Jamaican mafia. Despite them being one of the last, they were the most powerful in drug-dealing, their territory was around Little Havana. Fifth was the Cruz Family, a Mexican Mafia who hung around Little Haiti, and finally was the Kalani Family, a Hawaiian mafia family. They were good friends with the Crimm Family, as they shared a lot of land in Vice City Beach, near that part of the city, filled with rich houses and nice beach houses and condos.

Sylvester jumped to the present, remembering their conversation. ''Fuck you, Syl. You're like an abusive pet owner. You don't give a shit about your pet, but once they come back and bite you in the ass, you suddenly act all caring.''

Sylvester clenched his fists and slammed his fists on the wheel. ''Do you have a death wish?'' Sylvester snapped.

''No-sir…''

''Good,'' Sylvester sighed. He started hearing gunfire. He pulled up to a parking spot near a community center.

''We're here. Get ready,''


	2. Chapter 2: The Clubhouse Shootout

**A/N: Hey everybody! Couldn't resist another chapter because I am in love with this story! Please be sure to review! Thank you to for the review also!**

* * *

 **German Words:**

 **Wie ist der Plan:** What is the plan?

 **Verstanden:** Understand?

 **Fick dich:** Fuck you.

* * *

''Wie ist der Plan?'' Sylvester asked Wolfgang in German.

''All right, so I got a grenade here. So, we haven't been spotted yet, we go through the back of the warfare, and throw a grenade. It'll cause a lot of havoc and destruction. Verstanden?'' Wolfgang inquired as Sylvester nodded. He put it out his hand expecting the grenade, but Wolfgang shook his head no.

''What? Give me the damn grenade!'' Sylvester complained. ''You don't trust me?''

''You don't remember what I told you in the car?''

Sylvester sighed. ''Fick dich,''

Sylvester went around amidst the gunfire unnoticed. He arrived to the back and they got out. Wolfgang handed him the grenade and Sylvester pulled out the pin. He threw it to the Chandler Family's midnight blue Oracles. ''Take this, you French pieces of shit!'' Sylvester yelled. He could hear the shocked voices, and the Crimm Soldiers taking advantage of the distraction, taking out a lot of the soldiers.

The cars blew up and all Sylvester could smell was burnt corpses. He coughed from the smoke and saw Wolfgang playing with his fingers. ''We did it!'' Sylvester cheered. He heard people cheering along with him too.

''Can we get out of here?'' he asked worryingly.

''Hmm, unless you want to get into those dead corpses too, why not?'' Sylvester said, he could see his soldiers driving off, and as they headed to the car, Sylvester heard a gunshot to the left of him. ''Shit!'' he yelled, he crouched down to hear automatic weapons firing. He looked to his left to see Wolfgang grasping his neck, inhaling in and out, he had been shot in the neck and blood was oozing out.

''Help… me…'' he begged.

The car sped away and Sylvester raised his head to take a good glance at who it was. It was the same midnight blue Oracles the Chandler Family drove. Sylvester sighed and looked at Wolfgang as he went limp. He moved his hand away and closed his eyes for him. ''Didn't like him anyways, but he was my damn capo… shit…'' Sylvester said uncaringly.

He ran to his car and started it up. He drove back to his modern beach house in Vice Beach. It was a nice modern place, clean and elegant. Sylvester walked up the stairs, he changed out of his clothes and took a shower. Soon enough he took a shower and he brushed his teeth. He changed into his boxers and a tank-top and he laid down on his bed, turning off the light. The dim moonlight shining onto his long hair. _I'll get those fuckers back for messing with the Crimm Family. Wolfgang can die… but not if the cause of death is because he's in this goddamn crime family! This crime family must mean something! It does mean something… it does mean something… it…_

Sylvester's eyes drifted into sleep.

Sylvester woke up to his phone ringing. He answered the phone to hear a voice he recognized greet him. ''Syl, wake up.'' It was Adler Schmidt, his chief advisor.

''What do you want?'' Sylvester yawned. ''It's…'' Sylvester took out the phone from his ear and checked the time. ''It's 7:43 A.M.'' Sylvester stated.

''Listen, there's a problem going down at the clubhouse. Go there now. Get yourself armed, too,'' Adler hung up the phone.

''Motherfucker never gives details. Great.'' Sylvester went to his closet and changed into a black suit with a white shirt and a gold tie. He headed down the stairs to his basement. The jazz music played throughout the house was very quiet down there… Sylvester grabbed his special Crimm Carbine Rifle. It had an extended box magazine, a scope, and a design with a black and white luxury finish.

Sylvester went to his garage of his two-story beach house and went onto his Carbon RS. He started up the motorcycle and zoomed off to the clubhouse.

''Get off the road motherfucker!'' a pedestrian yelled as Sylvester quickly changed lanes onto the wrong side of the road. He was in a rush.

''Learn how to drive!''

''That's a red-light!''

''You made me spill my coffee goddammit!''

Sylvester pulled up to gunfire. He could see two Chandler soldiers covering the entrance. Sylvester took out his carbine rifle and fired at the two soldiers, killing them both. He ran to the front door and got behind cover. ''Keep your head down!'' Sylvester heard Adler yell. Sylvester blind fired towards the door and he could hear some cries of pain. He moved his way in.

''Cover me!'' Sylvester commanded.

Adler started firing at the people aiming at Sylvester. Sylvester made a break up the stairs to his seat. He got down behind cover. ''Shit! This was a nice place too…!'' Sylvester groaned as a nice flower pot fell off. Sylvester looked at the blonde with blue eyes, Adler was firing at the soldiers.

''More coming in! Shit, don't we got backup with this shithole mafia family?'' Adler whined.

''Tell me that's a fucking joke!'' Sylvester yelled through the gunfire, no one ever insulted the Crimm Family on his case.

Finally, all the soldiers were cleared out. Sylvester went down the stairs, coughing through the smoke of the gunfire. ''Jesus… this is a bloodbath,'' Adler commented.

''Yup. And all without us getting hurt,'' Sylvester remarked.

Adler angrily pointed to some dead bodies. ''Those are your men! Without a single bullet in us? Your fucking soldiers died here! Your muscle!''

''You're the one who insulted the Crimm Family! I wonder what the hell my father was thinking when he chose a degenerate for a fucking chief advisor, Jesus…'' Sylvester.

''Like you give a shit! This- this family! If that's what you call it! We got hoodlums from the street acting as soldiers, goddamn money is getting low! And you act as there is no care in the world! You act like this fucking family is the most precious thing in the world! It doesn't seem like it to me on how you treat it! I swear, no matter how many times I tell you, you still ignore me! No wonder organized crime is being dealt serious blows,''

Sylvester clenched his fists and strapped his rifle to his back. He tackled Adler to the ground, hitting him in the face. However, the lanky leader wasn't that strong, Adler grabbed him by the shoulders and headbutted him. Sylvester rolled to his side in pain as Adler got up, he punched him in the face as he tried to get up. Sylvester tried one more time, but Adler did the same move, and Sylvester's lip started bleeding.

Adler got up and helped up Sylvester.

They cleaned up the bodies and they dumped out the Chandler soldiers bodies. ''He still believes we're still strong and running… still…'' Alder murmured to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: I Love LC!

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'd like to especially thank for Amateur . Sketch allowing the use of the Steel Roses from their story ''Shadows of the Night''! Please be sure to check them out!**

* * *

 **This is my probably my favorite chapter out of all the stories, a second one coming close to an upcoming chapter I have in the works. Please be sure to review and tell me your thoughts! Also, the name 'Silvester' is spelled like that in Germany, however since Sylvester was born in Vice City, his parents ''Americanized'' his name and put it a 'y'. Just wanted to point that out.**

* * *

 **German Words:**

 _Schweinehund:_ Pigdog (insult)

 _Küss meinen Arsch:_ Kiss my ass

 _Hundin:_ Bitch

 _Abschied_ : Farewell

* * *

Sylvester put on a black-gray tri-colored t-shirt with red, white, and blue stripes around the shirt, he put on gray shorts and his usual black and white sneakers. He put on a fingerless glove on his left hand and he headed out to his clubhouse. He wanted to take the day off, relax. He remembered Adler always telling him they should be out doing work, but what did Adler know? _He's someone past his prime, he still thinks shit is done like in the late 90's._ Sylvester remembered first meeting him as a child, he had been talking to his father, and he had always been... intelligent, if that's what they would call it.

He went inside his car and drove to his clubhouse, checking the time it was 14:00 P.M. He arrived to his clubhouse to find it empty. He walked up the stairs to his usual lounge-spot. Sitting down, he put his feet up on the balcony of the top floor, he looked down at the few soldiers having drinks and just hanging out.

''There he is!'' a voice said as he came up the stairs. Sylvester scooted his chair to the right to see Lukah Colombo, the leader of the most powerful family in Vice City.

''What do you want?'' Sylvester asked, sighing. He disliked Lukah, he was always arrogant and irritating.

''That's how you talk to me? This is a dying game pal, no wonder, idiots like you ruin this shit. You bring a lot of heat, that's why there only must be one.''

''One what, huh pal?'' Sylvester asked, standing up.

''You'll find out soon enough. Real soon.''

''Oh yeah, great. So, what do you want? You here to tell me that I should bow down to you?''

''No, I got a little business opportunity for you two and Adler, Sylvester with a y and not an 'I' that always bothered me…'' Lukah stated.

Sylvester ignored his statement. ''A business opportunity? Why we doing jobs for you, schweinehund?''

'' I don't know what the fuck that means, and I hope it ain't an insult, anyways… Listen pal, the six families can ask for favors for you little punks anytime. I thought your father taught you the basics?'' Lukah insulted.

''Oh fuck you.''

''Yeah, say that. Make you feel powerful? You're the weakest in this city, and we all know it,''

''Küss meinen Arsch!'' Sylvester bit back.

''He's got a point,'' another voice said coming up the stairs, it was Adler.

''There he is, the sensible one. Adler, how are you doing?''

''What do you want?'' Adler sighed as he sat down on the couch.

''Okay, this is our little business opportunity. I've set up a good deal with the Steel Roses.''

''Who's that?'' Adler questioned.

''Some fucking female biker gang,''

''What a fucking biker gang if I haven't heard of them,'' Sylvester clapped.

''Don't get too cocky,''

''Funny coming from you,'' Sylvester muttered. Lukah glared at him and continued.

''Okay, here's the deal. We're selling some drugs in here, I don't want to get into specifics, because there's kids around here,'' Lukah taunted, looking at Sylvester.

''Fuck you,'' Sylvester flipped off Lukah.

''Anyways, the price is less than what it's supposed to be, I don't think they've ever handled as big shit as this. We get the money, and we'll all be happy, capiche?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Adler stated.

''If we're selling the Steel Roses shit, why haven't I heard of them?''

''Because they're in Liberty City, you fucking mook! I got a private jet flying you there, so meet my contact at the airport. The deal is taking place at this abandoned mansion. It ain't abandoned, it's a nice place, but no one lives there. It's a good spot, they rebuilt it a couple years back,''

''All right. You boys head off,'' Lukah waved goodbye and smirked.

''Fucking cunt,'' Sylvester murmured.

''Hey, we can get some money off this,'' Adler said.

''What? What do we need money for?''

''Hello? Are you braindead? Our funding warehouse was burnt down a few days ago but those Chandler fucks. Goddamn, you're an idiot.''

''Yeah, thank you very much.''

Sylvester grabbed a carbine rifle and Adler grabbed an assault rifle. Lukah went down the stairs to give Sylvester a duffel bag. He commanded that some muscle went with them, so two soldiers went along with Adler and Sylvester, Tretan and Marx. Sylvester strapped the duffel bag full of drugs and his carbine rifle to his back and he got in his car, he headed towards the airport.

''I hope these bikers don't try nothing,'' Adler said.

''They won't. They seem small time. If they were so big, I would have heard of them like the Lost MC.''

''Except the Lost MC went small-time too, and they got wiped out by some redneck. Jesus times change.''

About two hours later, Sylvester arrived to the airport, he parked his car and headed towards someone waving towards them. They met up with Lukah's contact and he led them to a private jet. They both entered the airplane as it flew to Liberty City. ''You ever been?'' Sylvester asked Adler.

''Been to Liberty City? Nah, it doesn't interest me.'' Adler lied. ''They got their own five families, we got our six to make us unique.''

''We'll be on that six families soon,'' Sylvester said, looking out the window. Adler sighed and shook his head.

''Back in 2008, there was some Eastern-European making moves, but he went quiet… probably relaxed and lived a normal life,''

''Shit, I was 16 then… time flies,''

About three hours later, they arrived. The afternoon sky was starting to turn orange as they got off the private jet and hailed a service cab. ''Hey, hey!'' Adler called. A black Cavalcade pulled up to the curb and they got in.

''Bellic Enterprises, where is your destination?'' a tired voice asked.

''That abandoned mansion, Westdyke Alderney,'' Adler said.

''Sure thing,'' he yawned.

They arrived to the mansion to see some motorcycles. Sylvester started walking towards the entrance, when a female biker blocked his way. ''Whoa, whoah. We ain't letting anyone random in, are you part of the Colombo Family?'' a female biker inquired.

''Working for him, yeah. Now can you let us in?''

''We thought Lukah would be here, isn't that his name? Not some hood assholes,''

''Who you calling hood, pal?'' Sylvester snapped, reaching for his gun in his back pocket.

''Fuck you! We can call off the deal this any time!'' she said.

''Oh yeah, fucking does it then! Get your greaseballs to call this off!''

There was lots of yelling and arguing, until finally Linda Heder came down to the entrance. ''What the hell is all this about? Let them in!'' she said.

''Thank you,'' Adler muttered.

Tretan muttered to Marx in German and Linda looked back. ''Immigrants?'' she inquired.

''What's it matter to you?'' Sylvester asked.

She looked away and went up the stairs to the top floor. ''Now normally we don't do deals like this, but we're getting shit from goddamn Vice City! It's gotta be good, right?'' Linda laughed as some of the bikers behind her smirked and nodded.

''All right, here's how it goes. We put the stuff in the middle, you put it there too. Got it?'' Adler stated.

''Sure, you first.'' Linda said

''I don't trust you greasy chaps for a fucking second,'' Sylvester said.

''I don't trust any of you fucking immigrant shits for any second either! You wanna do this or not?'' Linda snapped.

''Fine, fucking hundin…'' Sylvester murmured. He took off his duffel bag and opened it up, showing the packages of the substances. He could see the bikers giving a smug look and nodding. ''You using this shit for yourselves, or for someone else?''

Linda didn't respond, she put her bag in the middle filled with the money.

Suddenly a Steel Rose member ran up the stairs! ''We got some heat outside! Some people are shooting up this place!''

''Shit! You brought heat?'' Linda yelled at the Crimm Family.

''Fuck you! You greaseballs probably got enemies all over Liberty City! We're out of here!'' a soldier yelled.

''Not unless we take our shit!'' Linda shot the Crimm soldier and ran off. ''Get the fucking money!'' she yelled. One of the bikers dived and grabbed both duffel bags. They ran down the stairs.

''Shit! Marx!'' Sylvester cried, crouching down on his soldier's body, holding the gunshot wound.

''He's dead! We got some bikers on our ass! But we need that fucking money and drugs! One of her bikers took it!''

Sylvester narrowed his eyes at Adler. _How could he fucking leave him like that? I didn't give a shit for Wolfgang because he was an ass, but Marx was a good person!_

Sylvester took out his gun and shot his way down the stairs through the bikers. ''How many fucking people you brought, Jesus!'' Sylvester's only soldier yelled, Tretan.

''Fuck you! Greaseballs!'' Adler taunted.

They made their way outside to find the biker with both duffel bags riding off into the orange sky. There was gunfire coming towards Adler and Sylvester, and at some men wearing ski-masks and suits, who ruined the deal. ''You two go! I'll hold them off!'' Tretan yelled.

''Shit! We can't- '' Sylvester complained.

''Thanks, Tretan! We appreciate it! Abschied!'' Adler grabbed Sylvester and ran towards a horrid beat down Buffalo. He got inside the car and hotwired it, Sylvester got in the back seat and slammed the door shut.

Adler started up the car and chased the biker on the freeway. ''Go! Go! Go!'' Sylvester yelled.

''We can't exactly do shit in this car! It's all beat up!''

''It's the police! Pull over now! You're wanted questioning!'' a loud speaker yelled.

''Great! Police!'' Sylvester exclaimed.

''Hold on!'' Adler exclaimed.

''Wha-?''

Sylvester woke up to the smell of blood and his body being sore. He squinted his eyes to find himself near the ocean near some cliffs. ''Damn…'' Sylvester bit his tongue and got out the car, coughing from the smoke. He looked down at himself and he was drenched in blood, everything hurt, he had cuts and gashes everywhere. He heard a car door get kicked down, it was Adler, he had the same wounds as him, but he experienced the worse of it.

''What the hell happened?'' Sylvester asked.

''A car ran us off, I think the police gave up on the search. We were on the wrong side of the road anyways,''

''Where's the cash and drugs?'' Sylvester asked. ''And are the police still after our ass?''

Adler looked around to see a female biker with blood drenched all over them. He looked at the ocean to see the money and drugs washing away. ''There it is, you want to swim for it, Syl?''

''Fuck off.''

Adler sighed and held his stomach in pain. ''We ain't going to make it much longer… we need something to heal us up…'' Sylvester carefully walked over to the biker to see she was still alive, she was clasping her wounds around her chest, gasping for breath.

''Motorcycles always get the worst,'' Sylvester sighed, sitting down on the sand and looking at the sunset.

''We can't just stand around here,'' Adler sighed.

Sylvester got up and faced Adler. ''Yeah, because we couldn't have just left Marx and Tretan like that!''

''Marx was dead! What should we have done? Cried a river for him? Grow up.''

''And-and Tretan! You left him there! They were good people!''

''Oh yeah, like you're the most sympathetic person in Vice City! You started this shit outside with those bikers! The money is offshore and washed out, and the drugs aren't shit anymore! And-and you blame me for leaving our soldiers behind! If you're going to play that game, then I will too!'' Adler roared.

''What the hell do you mean? I haven't heartlessly left anyone behind!''

''Wolfgang.'' Adler narrowed his eyes.

''He-!''

''Shut the hell up and let me speak! I heard our soldiers, you left him there,''

''I was in a drive-by! Jesus!''

''How do you like your own fucking games played on you? This ain't exactly fair, isn't it?'' Adler pushed Sylvester to the ocean water and stormed off.

''Ad…'' Sylvester sighed as he walked up the cliff. Sylvester sighed and walked over to the Steel Rose member.

''Your people started this shit,'' Sylvester angrily said at the biker laying down on the floor. He felt a sharp pain jab him and he fell to the ground, clutching his side. He was bleeding more. ''I'm going to die… I'm going to die…'' Sylvester repeated.

He saw the biker glare at him, and then she looked away.

Sylvester felt himself getting tired and more tired. Soon enough his eyes went heavy and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fresh Off The Boat

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**

Sylvester woke up to the beach waves hitting him. He could see the biker crawling over to the crashed car. Sylvester pulled out his cracked phone, he would need to get a new one. It was 7:00 A.M. How hadn't he bled out? Sylvester shook the thought away, he saw the biker crawling over to the car when he saw a figure in the sunrise. A gunshot was fired.

It was Adler, he put his gun in his pocket and walked over to Sylvester. ''The hell did you do?'' Sylvester asked.

''She was going to die,''

Sylvester remembered the deal, even if they killed Marx, would she deserve such a death like that? Shouldn't they have at least helped her? Sylvester sighed and stood up. ''I got some stuff to keep us going,'' Adler bent down and gave Sylvester a first-aid-kit. He patched himself up and gained the strength to get up.

''It's getting cold… I got some clothes for us, ours are drenched in blood, they're going to have a picture in the paper soon. LC cops are determined man,''

Adler gave him a duffel bag full of clothes. Sylvester changed into the clothes, some black jeans and a black t-shirt with some colored squares all over it. Adler gave him a black sweatshirt and he put it on.

''Why'd you kill her?'' Sylvester asked.

Adler said nothing.

''We could have helped her,'' Sylvester admitted.

He sighed and looked at Adler. Adler had already been healed up and he had on a brown puffy jacket with blue jeans. ''What can we do…? Shit, we can't stand around here doing nothing! Wait- I got it! We can get a boat and get ourselves to Vice.'' Adler planned out and Sylvester nodded.

''Where are we going to get a boat?''

''I don't know.'' Adler said.

''Perfect,''

''Well, we stand around here too long police will be searching for us. Come on, they'll have our faces in the news,'' Adler started heading up the cliffs along with Sylvester.

''They always have our faces and names in the news, what's wrong with now?''

''We ain't as known here as in Vice. They got their own people, they're probably thinking we're low-rate hoods,''

''Yeah, okay,'' the tall lanky leader said as he walked down the sidewalk.

Sylvester was looking at the road when he bumped into someone. An Eastern-European voice spoke. ''Watch where you're going.'' he said.

''Same goes for you, buddy.'' Sylvester said as he walked off and looked back at the man wearing some blue jacket and blue sweatpants.

Adler took out a cigarette and smoked it. ''Shit, where are we going to find a boat, man?''

''I don't know, Ad.'' Sylvester replied, he looked out to the ocean to see someone driving to the shore with a boat. ''Jackpot,'' Sylvester said, elbowing Adler, telling him to look at the shore.

''Nice. Let's do this,'' Adler pulled out a pistol and walked down the cliff. The driver of the boat got off and parked his boat. He got off his boat on to the sand.

Adler walked up to the person with his pistol behind his back. ''Hey buddy, I'm going to be using your boat.'' Adler whipped out his pistol and aimed it at him.

''Oh shit! Not again!'' he started running to his boat. Right when Adler and Sylvester were going to chase him, Sylvester heard a punch right next to him. Adler fell to the ground and the same Eastern-European was there.

''Leave him alone!'' he shouted towards Adler, he had him pinned to the ground. Sylvester ran up to the Serbian and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him off.

Adler pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the Serbian. Sylvester got his own pistol and ran towards the boat that was about to speed off, Sylvester got onto the boat as it revved up. He ran towards the driver and struggled with him. He tried to throw him off the boat, but quite frankly Sylvester was too weak. Finally, Sylvester freed himself from the man's grip and shot him in the head. He pulled him off the boat and drove the boat back to the shore, honking it, he called for Adler.

''Get your ass in here!'' Sylvester cried.

Adler ran towards the boat and the Serbian reached for something in his pocket, but sighed and shook his head and walked off.

''What a dick,'' Sylvester said, letting Adler take the wheel.

''I think I know him,'' Adler said.

''Who is he?''

''Niko Bellic, some Serbian who gave up his life of crime in 2009 or some shit like that.''

''No wonder he didn't shoot at us, I knew he had a gun, he was reaching for it. He had the cold glare in his eyes,''

''I heard he's a well-trained fighter, you were lucky to get the surprise off of him and pull him off of me. He's ruthless to vigilantes,''

''How do you know this?''

''The criminal underworld shares no secrets my friend. We're all connected one way or another, even if you don't want to be.'' Adler quietly whispered.

Sylvester woke up to the boat stopping. Sylvester yawned and stretched. ''We here?'' Sylvester asked. He sat up and immediately recognized Vice Beach.

''Beautiful,'' Sylvester sighed. He stepped off the boat and looked at the sunset.

''Fresh off the boat again,'' Adler joked.

Sylvester ignored him and walked to his clubhouse. Adler followed him and they both saw a horrific sight.

The clubhouse was burnt down.


	5. Chapter 5: Contract Killer

''So… I come back to Vice to find my fucking clubhouse burned down. Along with that I have two of my best soldiers killed! And probably some fucking inbred white trash biker gang looking for me in Liberty City!'' Sylvester went on his knees and stared at the concrete. Adler sighed and turned around. Sylvester reached his breaking point. ''Yeah! Run again! Run from your fucking problems! I'll bet you'll be doing the same for your family and your wife too!'' Sylvester shouted. He felt like eating the words that came out of his mouth.

Adler turned around. ''What did you just stay to me you little prick?''

Even though Sylvester felt guilt for taking it that far, he continued. ''I said you're a piece of shit who runs from his problems!"

Adler ran up to tackle him but Sylvester pulled out a Glock 18 and aimed it towards Adler. ''Step… back,''

Adler opened his eyes in shock. ''The fuck? Killing your chief advisor? No wonder this family is so shitty,''

Sylvester fired a shot in the air. ''I dare you! I fucking dare you!''

''Dare for me to what?''

''You know…'' Sylvester felt his words running out.

Sylvester heard a car pull up, it was Lukah's orange Pegasus. Sylvester aimed his gun towards Lukah. ''Fuck off!''

''Woah, I'm not kilin' you. Put the gun down, you mook,''

Sylvester lowered the gun and glared at Adler. ''I see your clubhouse has been burned down by those Chandler fucks,''

''You knew?'' Adler questioned.

Lukah shrugged. ''It was fair, you were off doing the job. How'd you do?''

''Err… not great…'' Sylvester mumbled.

''I can see that. You two were fighting each other. Where's the cash?''

''Somebody screwed up the deal. We had to fight for our lives because of those inbreds you set the deal with. We chased one of 'em biker girls but we got injured… and the money was washed offshore.'' Adler explained.

Everyone was silent. Until Lukah finally snapped. ''YOU DUMBASSES! I give you an easy stickup job and you fuck it up? That was good shit! Those bikers were paying less than what was for!''

''Calm down. There's other stickups,'' Sylvester said.

''You know how long it took for my men to get those number of packages for a good price? That shit had taken a year!'' Lukah shouted.

''Okay! Okay! What now?'' Adler asked.

''You're in debt to me. You need to pay it off by doing a few jobs for me,''

Sylvester groaned. ''Little jobs and paying up for this clubhouse to be rebuilt?''

''I know you don't have the money. So, you'll have to pay off the debt with more jobs. I got a contact you can work with.'' Lukah stated.

''Wai- '' Sylvester said, but Adler went in front of the tall leader.

''That's great. We'll do these jobs for you.'' Adler said.

''Good. Now run along before I kill you both,''

''That'd be my pleasure,'' Sylvester mumbled walking down the sidewalk.

''You dipshit,'' Sylvester told Adler.

''We don't have the money. 50 grand in the Crimm Bank Account? That's pathetic, even the Ricci Family would be laughing at us,''

''Hah, very funny.''

Sylvester's phone dinged. He pulled it out to find a text message from Lukah:

 _Lukah: Since you need some cash, I've hooked you up with my contacts. Elizabeth Kramer, real son of a bitch, very untrustful, but a good worker. She can give you work. Meet her at her condo down at Downtown Vice, capiche? 7:00 A.M. sharp tomorrow._

Sylvester put his phone in his pocket and sighed. ''I'll see you later Adler,''

''Sure,'' Adler sighed walking down the road.

Sylvester called for a cab and he got in it, the cab took him to his beach house. Sylvester got out the car relieved to find his PMP 600 still there and his Carbon RS. He went inside the house to find nobody, like usual, Sylvester was single and never was in a relationship; never taking the time to look for the right person.

He went upstairs to do his usual nightly routine. At 23:00 P.M. he headed off to bed. His eyes gradually getting sleepier.

* * *

The sound of the irritating alarm clock went off. Sylvester opened his eyes to the sunlight shining through the gap of his curtains. ''Okay! Okay!'' Sylvester groaned as he slammed the off button on his alarm clock. He got up and sighed, he took out his phone and remembered Lukah's text. Sylvester went to his bathroom to take a shower and do his normal routine.

He put on a black t-shirt with the words ''Vice City'' in gold underneath a gold model of the city, along with that he put on black shorts with gold stripes on the sides, and his usual black and white sneakers. He walked out the door to his PMP 600. He opened the text once more to find Lukah's directions. He started driving to the condo over at Downtown Vice. He arrived to the nice-looking condos and he turned off his car.

Sylvester stepped out of the vehicle and walked up the steps to the condo Elizabeth Kramer lived in. He knocked on the door. The door opened and a petite slender woman with medium wavy hair stepped out. She had a pistol in her hands and she was wearing black jeans and a Love-Fist t-shirt. ''Step in,'' the twenty-six-year-old woman commanded.

''Jesus, all right…'' Sylvester grunted walking in the door.

''Sylvester Klaus Crimm? You're the leader of the Crimm Crime Family? Correct? Twenty-five years old.''

''Yeah, you got the resume correct, great job,''

''Don't test me.''

''I wasn't, Elizabeth,''

''It's Lisa or Lis to you. Now sit down,'' Lisa pointed towards a chair and Sylvester sat down.

''Now… where to start? I don't know…'' Lisa took out a bottle of whiskey and drank some of it.

''Ah, yes, I can see you're very professional coming to this,'' Sylvester stated.

''Fuck you. I'm not the leader of some dying family. I'm also not in debt, that's why you should strike it alone,''

''Thanks for the lesson,'' Sylvester sarcastically said.

''Now, today is the day you test your loyalty to me. Not to Luke, he's an annoying prick. We all know that, right?''

''Yes, I'm glad we can agree on something,'' Sylvester remarked.

Lisa stopped slouching on her chair and stood up. ''How about you stop with the little witty remarks? Before I put your goddamn brains on the wall,''

''Do it then! Kill me!'' Sylvester challenged.

They both glared at each other angrily, Lisa sighed and sat back down and Sylvester did the same. ''This is bullshit. Okay here's the job you fucking yuppie; we're going to attack a Triad building. We're landing my helicopter, the Buzzard, on the roof, but first we must supply some damage towards the Triad building, there's rockets in there and everything. So, now we go onto the roof, we go down and onto the top floor they have their funding. They got cash and drugs, I take the drugs, you take the cash, got it?''

''Sure.'' Sylvester said, standing up. Lisa still had her pistol aimed at him and she went to her kitchen to get something underneath the counter. She took out a Special Carbine and an AP Pistol for Sylvester. She threw it towards him, and gave him some straps. Sylvester strapped the gun to his back and put the AP Pistol he had in a gun pouch on his leg.

''After this, we're going to go to a house party and take out the Triad leader's son. Brandon Vu or whatever his name is, he'll just be the guy hiding out probably,''

Lisa took out an Assault Rifle for herself and walked out the door. ''You ready?'' she questioned.

''Always,''

''This is your first job with me. Don't say always. We'll see how we do. I can be good to those who are loyal, and aren't snakes,''

''Good to know,'' Sylvester murmured. He didn't even want to get close to this untrustful woman. She seemed aggressive, and Sylvester could never imagine her as loyal or good to someone.

They went inside his black and blue Banshee and she started up the car.

''All right, we're going to my Buzzard,'' Lisa explained.

''Oh, that thing? There's not much of those in Vice,''

''Yeah, there was a prototype stolen in 2008 by some Dominican. That Buzzard was supposed to go to Vice City, but that Dominican took it and now they just gave that shit to Los Santos.'' Lisa said.

She pulled up to some helipad and she parked her car. She went towards her midnight blue Buzzard and she went inside. Sylvester went in the passenger's seat. She reached for something in the back and she pulled up to the front. It was two duffel bags. She gave one to Sylvester and one for herself.

She started the helicopter and flew towards the Triad building. ''All right, the missile launcher is on your side. You see it?''

''Yeah,''

''Now shoot!''

Sylvester rapidly fired towards the Triad building with the missiles. ''All right! All right! That's enough!'' Lisa exclaimed, she raised altitude towards the top of the rood, and then lowered altitude to land.

They both got out the helicopter almost simultaneously. ''Let's move!'' Sylvester said.

''Don't have to tell me twice,'' Lisa went towards the door going towards the building. She went down the stairs to the first floor.

There were Triads all over the building. Sylvester dived behind a desk and started shooting towards the Triads. ''Take this!'' he shouted throughout all the gunfire.

''I'm moving up! Cover me!'' she commanded.

She crouched down and moved towards a glass room. Sylvester saw some Triads aiming their guns towards her and he started shooting. But Sylvester spotted something fly into sight in front of her. ''Grenade!"' he cried.

Lisa dived back and the grenade exploded. ''Close one,'' she muttered, getting up. Sylvester went towards her to find the floor cleared out.

''All right, no time to waste.'' Sylvester said. She went inside one room and Sylvester went inside the other. He found a conveyor belt loading money. He switched it off and grabbed the money that was originally being loaded into a bag. He went towards the powered down conveyor belt and collected all the wads of cash. Once he was done, he zipped up his duffel bag and strapped it to his back along with his Special Carbine. He pulled out his AP Pistol and headed out.

Lisa headed out after him and they headed towards the stairs when an explosion came from above them. They dived out the way to find the Buzzard had been shot down and it came down into the top floor. ''Looks like we're fighting our way out of here, shit!'' she said.

They headed downstairs to find Triads waiting for them. ''It's not worth it!'' Sylvester yelled towards the Triads.

After what felt like waves of Triads they made it to the bottom floor, they both bolted towards the exit and quickly left the scene. There were many police officers, firefighters, and paramedics coming. ''That went horribly,'' Sylvester panted, and then coughing from the leftover smoke.

''Yeah, it sure did. No time to waste though, we got to kill Brandon before he gets word,'' Lisa ran to another street where there were no police around and she went in front of a car stopping at a red light. ''Stop your damn car!'' she aimed her pistol at the driver and the driver quickly got out.

''Just don't touch my cocaine, okay?'' the victim cried as he ran away.

Sylvester went in the driver's seat and Lisa went in the back of the car. She leaned towards the front to set the GPS directions towards the house party. ''Go! Go!'' she yelled.

''This truck isn't exactly fast!'' Sylvester snapped.

He pulled up to the house at Downtown Vice. He stepped out the car along with Lisa. He cracked his neck and headed towards the entrance where two Triads were guarding the door. ''We need to see your pass,''

''Sorry. I guess the pass is this…'' Lisa pulled out her pistol and shot the guard.

''Oh shit! We have intruders!'' the second guard yelled. Sylvester quickly shot him in the head and he busted in through the door.

Many people started screaming and ran out the door. Sylvester crouched down behind a couch along with Lisa. There were Triads shooting towards them. ''There's three stories, we take care of each of them. Brandon's room is at the top floor.''

''Okay, let's do this,'' Sylvester said. He raised himself to shoot at the two guards firing. He moved up to find the first floor clear.

Lisa went behind cover behind a desk and Sylvester went behind cover behind a wall. They fired towards the five guards and took care of them. They moved up the third story. There were only two guards there blocking a door. ''Thanks for letting us know where Brandon is,'' Sylvester remarked as he went inside the room where Brandon was holed up in.

''Say goodnight, Brandon,'' Lisa taunted as she walked in the room. Brandon was holding a pistol and he fired it, but he was out of ammo.

''Oh Jesus! Please don't kill me! I have lot to live for!'' he begged with his accent. Sylvester widened his eyes in shock, while Lisa narrowed her eyes and aimed her gun right between his eyes.

''Give me some reasons why,'' Lisa said, kicking him right in the face.

''Please! I'm just some party guy! I'm not really a Triad!''

''Come on. The other guards were ruthless and they were defending themselves. We had a reason to do this. But killing an unarmed guy? Come on, this guy isn't even really a Triad. Let's go, Lisa,''

''You want to be soft like that flaccid boy in your pants, Sylvester?'' Lisa taunted.

''I'm just saying, why should we kill him?''

''It's Lukah's orders. I don't want to do this, but we have to,''

Sylvester sighed and walked out the door. He went out to the orange sky and sat down on the curb. He heard a gunshot come from the house and he sighed. Lisa went outside the house, her face covered in blood. She looked down at him. ''You know, for a guy who's killed tons of guards and people, you do seem soft at heart,'' she sighed.

''If he put up a fight, we should have killed him. Fuck, now I don't know whether or not if I'm sounding like a hypocrite or not,'' Sylvester stood up and walked towards the hijacked car. He put his duffel bag on the hood of the car and he zipped it open.

''Listen, it's not much compared how much you have in there, probably around five million, those notes look more than they're worth. But here. You proved yourself loyal today, and that'll come in handy,'' Lisa handed him five wads of cash. ''500,000, don't go spending it all off. I'll see you at work,'' Lisa took the duffel bag from Sylvester and went inside the stolen car and drove off.

''Mission well done? Doesn't feel like it,'' Sylvester sighed. He slouched down and walked towards his house.

The sky turned dark when he arrived to his beach house. He transferred his money to his account beforehand. He went inside his house and he closed the door shut. The soft jazz music playing as he arrived. Sylvester went up the stairs to take off his clothes and take a shower. _I kill tons of people, and feel bad for killing the defenseless, am I a hypocrite?_

Sylvester let the cold water run down his body and he stepped out, drying himself off. He brushed his teeth and he changed into his boxers and he went to bed.

 _Am I a hypocrite? Am I going soft? One thing I know now, is that we sure aren't as hell the same family we were before._

The words were stuck in his head until he drifted to paradise, a place where he didn't have to kill. A place where he didn't have to think about his struggles, his money and debts, or the Crimm Family. His paradise was… sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Is It Wrong?

The birds were chirping and the leaves were rustling outside when a knock came out the door. Sylvester woke up to the knock of his door. He got up and went downstairs with groggy eyes, he spotted Lukah outside the window, he was smoking a cigarette and looking at the early morning sky. Once Sylvester opened the door he dropped it. ''What do you want?'' Sylvester sighed.

''You got to stop being so rude to me, I feel oppressed,'' Lukah pushed through Sylvester Crimm and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a shot glass and took out his own whiskey and poured some in.

''So, may I ask again? What do you want?''

''Listen softie- ''

''Oh, fuck off.''

''I know you're soft.'' Lukah said. ''Let's not kill him! What did he do?'' Lukah imitated.

''I'm just saying causalities should be limited,''

Lukah scoffed and took another shot. ''You're different than him,''

''Who?''

''Jaye Crimm,''

Sylvester's heart sunk when he heard his father's name.

''He was a good guy… When Adler came to our house and told us that he died… it didn't feel right. My mother was sobbing… she didn't want my life to be a criminal like his… but I went against her. Now she's gone to Liberty City'' Sylvester said in grief, looking at the floor.

Lukah nodded and put down the shot glass. ''Even if it didn't feel like it, those were the good days,''

''So, what do you need?''

''I need for you to deal with someone who has evidence against me. His name is Caleb Brzezinski, twenty years old; goes to Vice City College, VCC.'' Lukah pulled out something from his pocket and he got a picture of Caleb. He had short curly hair and African-American. He seemed short in size but stocky.

''All right, what classes? What's his schedule?'' Sylvester questioned. ''I need to know these things,''

''Nothing has started yet. I just don't know his location, all, right? Fuck… I was hoping you'd know.''

''No, I don't.''

''I got it! A friend of his, Seth Jackson. If you give him a good beating he'll give up and tell you where he is. I know Seth hangs around back of the campus, he ain't a good student. All right, you got it?''

''How would I get in?''

''Oh, yeah, almost forgot.'' Lukah pulled out a box and put it on the kitchen table. He opened it up and it was a uniform.

''Perfect, I'm going back to college again,'' Sylvester sarcastically remarked.

''Tell me when the job's done.'' Lukah walked out the door and left.

Sylvester sighed and nodded. He put on the uniform, it was an electric blue t-shirt in white bold letters ''VCC'' and black shorts. He put on some black sandals along with it. He found a backpack inside of it too, filled with heavy books that weren't part of the campus and a revolver in there too.

He headed out and called for a cab. He sat on the curb waiting for the cab. _How long will this continue? Will our family ever get back on track?_ Fear and anxiety overcame Sylvester and he felt himself shaking. _I can't let my father's spirit go to waste. I must make this mean something! Fuck…. Adler and I haven't been on good terms lately… I gotta make it up…_

Sylvester saw the yellow cab pull up and he went inside. ''Vice City College,'' he directed.

''You got it.'' The man said. ''You know I used to go there. I got caught in the act with my girl there… it was busy. There's tons of nerds there, but also tons of idiots, too. You catch my drift.'' The man continued ranting until Sylvester had enough.

''Shut the fuck up!'' Sylvester yelled, when the cab came to a red light immediately after he jumped out.

''Hey! Get your ass back here!'' the cab driver yelled.

 _Shit I didn't pay._

''My rant was still going on!'' the cab-driver shouted, and he sped off, not caring about the money. Sylvester ran off, luckily he was one block away from the campus.

Sylvester went to the campus and went to the back. Surely enough he found someone smoking a cigarette staring at the dawn sun. ''Hey, Seth Jackson?''

''Yeah? Whaddya want?''

''Calm down there, I just want to know where Caleb Brzezinski is at.''

''Who?'' Seth bluffed.

''You know who!''

''I don't got a single thing to say you. Fuck off.''

''Caleb Brzezinski, your goddamn boyfriend!'' Sylvester wanted to wind him up, and he successfully did so.

''Hey! I'm not a fag!'' Seth stood up and clenched his fists.

''Well it sure seems like it.''

''Screw you!'' Seth jumped up and tackled Sylvester. He grabbed him by the neck and started choking him. Sylvester wasn't a strong fighter, as he tried to push him off he felt his vision getting hazier. _Where are fucking security guards when you need them?_

Finally, Sylvester kicked him in the stomach and he fell off onto the grass. Seth tried to stand up but Sylvester kicked him in the head. ''Where is he?''

''Oh… fuck! He's at the burger shot around the corner!''

''Thank you.'' Sylvester kicked him once more to find Seth knocked out.

Sylvester quickly left the scene and got off campus, he took out his backpack and got out the revolver, putting it behind his back, he threw his backpack into some hedges and went to find the Burger Shot. He found the Burger Shot around the corner and he saw Caleb walking out with a bag. ''Hey! Caleb!''

Caleb turned around and saw Sylvester. ''What do you want? How do you know my name...?'' Caleb asked getting creeped out.

''My friend, I think this is the end.''

''Wait... shit!'' Caleb dropped his bag as he saw Sylvester's gun pointing out.

''Get back here!'' Sylvester yelled as Caleb went into an alleyway. He went up a ladder to a roof and he started jumping from roof to roof.

''What did I do?''

''You're going to press charges against Lukah Colombo!'' Sylvester yelled as he jumped from the next roof to the next.

''What? Why would I? I'm just a goddamn college student how would I get that evidence?'' Caleb yelled. He went down a ladder and started running across the street as Sylvester followed him.

 _He's right, why the hell would an Average Joe like him do this?_

Sylvester heard the cars honking at him, he followed Caleb into another alleyway, but it was a dead-end. Caleb busted inside the back of a poor apartment building that had the back door in the alleyway. Caleb went to the exit but he found it locked. ''Oh! God no! Please don't kill me! I really didn't do shit!"' Caleb begged, he went on his knees and covered his head.

Sylvester raised his gun and sighed, taking the shot.

The tall lanky leader walked out the apartment covered in blood. He pulled out his new Lifeinvader phone and went through his contacts. He found Lukah there. ''It's done.''

''Perfect! Did you kill Seth, too?''

''No, I didn't.''

''Good, anymore deaths like that would make it look suspicious. He won't snitch, I promise,''

''I hope not,'' Sylvester grimly said.

''What's with the downcast voice?''

''Caleb wasn't testifying against you was he?''

''He was! Whatever lies he told you, it ain't true!''

''I know your lies, Lukah! Tell me why the hell you killed him,''

''He's the son of Eric Brzezinski, I'm blackmailing him because Eric is a police officer and he does have evidence. He wouldn't give it up, so I had to try something different…''

''By making me kill his son?'' Sylvester shouted.

''Calm down! Eric has a soft spot for his son because he's the only family he has left, his wife and two other kids are dead. If he's not convinced to give up the evidence we might have to kill his brother, too.''

''Get someone else to do it. Fuck off,'' Sylvester angrily hung up. He walked back to his house and he entered inside.

He changed into a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath. He heard his phone starting to ring, he checked the caller, and it said _Vice City Correctional Facility._

Sylvester didn't know why, but he answered it. ''Hello?''

''This is Gerald McReary, I am calling from Vice City Correctional Facility… I uh… put you on the visitor's list, Kristopher ''Kris'' Becker.''

''What?''

His voice became quieter. ''Crimm, I know you. You're now Kris when you're here.''

''All right then,'' Sylvester said confused.

''I put you on the visitor's list. Come down here.''

The call ended.


	7. Chapter 7: Torched

Sylvester pulled up to the prison. He sighed and looked down at his charcoal suit. He looked somewhat professional, kind of. He stepped out of the car and went to the entrance for the visitor's list. Two guards were dozing off. ''Hello?'' Sylvester greeted. The guard didn't answer; he still was dozing off.

About four seconds later, the guard woke up. ''Yeah-yeah, who you here for?'' the guard questioned.

''Gerald McReary.''

''Hm. All right then.'' The guard led him to the visitor's list. Sylvester sat down and a man just a bit shorter than Sylvester came to sit down. He had a mustache and an aged face. ''Hey there, Kris. Great to see you again.''

''Yeah… you too...'' Sylvester replied awkwardly.

''Listen, Becker. I've always wanted to help people. A lot. But I think it's time I help myself. There's this cab company called Mint Cab Services. They got flashy cars and shit like that. I think if I ever get out- '' Gerald paused and spoke out loud to the guards. ''If I ever get out! Because I was a great family man with obvious good morals!'' Gerald's voice lowered down.

''So… what do you want me to do to help you?''

''Look around the place… it'd be a shame if someone torched it.'' Gerald gave a smug look, and Sylvester nodded.

''Yeah, torching the business would suck, there cabs are great, I wouldn't want to see their investments drop,'' Sylvester lied.

''Expect a call from a number. I'll see you later. If I get out…'' Gerald hung up the phone and raised his hand. Sylvester stood up and headed outside. The wind pushing through his face. He went to his PMP 600 and went inside. He leaned back in his seat whilst listening to Vice City Jazz. Suddenly, his Lifeinvader phone started playing his jazz ringtone. He answered it. ''Who's this?''

The man spoke on the other end with an Irish accent. ''This is Gordon Sargent. Sylvester Crimm, ain't it?''

''Yeah, Gerald told me about you.''

''Yeah. Goddamn Gerry has a deal with former president Joe Lawton's son; Abraham Lawton.''

''Oh shit, that guy?''

''Yeah; Abe's got ties in with the Mafia, so he wants Gerald to do his dirty work for him, this Mint Company you're torching is some fucking conspiracy shit exposing Abe for being corrupt. So, you need to take out them guys and torch the place.''

''All right, but I'm afraid I won't gain entrance,'' Sylvester remarked.

''Yeah, you're getting a cab and pretending you're going in for you interview. The driver will let you in, and you take em out.''

''Sounds pretty easy,''

''Don't get too cocky. These fucks got ties with the Colombo Family.''

Sylvester's heart dropped, remembering Lukah Colombo. _Shit, I hope he doesn't know that I did this. Fuck him anyways! He's a piece of shit anyways!_ Sylvester remembered.

''All right. Thanks, Gord.''

''Get the job done correctly and fast. You take too long you'll get the Mafia on your ass.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Sylvester hung up the phone and drove back to his house so he could leave his PMP 600 back in his house.

He entered his house and went to his basement to get an AP Pistol. Sylvester put in his back pocket and cracked his neck. He headed outside the house and went to the sidewalk. He looked up on the internet for the Mint Cab Services phone number. Soon enough, he found it and he called up the place.

''Hello, hello, reptilian! What may I do for you?'' the operator asked in an enthusiastic voice.

 _Jesus, reptilian?_

''Uh, yeah, I'd like a cab sent to me ASAP.''

''ASAP? All right where is your location?''

Sylvester stated his address.

''All right! We'll be right there!'' the call ended.

There was a five-minute wait when a mint green Comet pulled up. The man rolled down his light green tinted windows and he had on a mint green t-shirt with the logo on it and black jeans. ''Come the hell on in! You're getting a wild ride!"

''Yay,'' Sylvester mumbled. He went to the passenger's seat to lean back the seat and he went into the back. ''Take me to your company office.''

''Hm… I can't take you there, unless you got a good reason.''

''I got a interview there!''

''Oh you! Aren't you guy who put ''lady-nailer'' in your resume?''

''Yeah… sure.''

''You're my type of fucking guy!''

''JUST DRIVE!'' Sylvester snapped.

''Jesus, all right. I didn't know you were in a hurry to get this interview and then be up all night with a bimbo.''

An hour later the cab pulled up to the office. ''So, what are you going to sa-''

Sylvester stood up and aimed a gun to his head. ''I'm tired of your bullshit!'' Sylvester was about to pull the trigger when the man punched him right in the chest. Sylvester dropped his gun and the man and aimed it at him.

''Boys! We got a government spy or some shit!'' the driver yelled into his radio.

Sylvester struggled for his gun, when he succeeded he shot the man point-blank in the head. He pulled the seat back and went outside. He saw the office and ran towards the door, but it was locked. Sylvester shot the glass door and window. But he spotted someone he recognized. His heart sunk.

It was Lukah. ''What the hell are you doing?'' he exclaimed.

''Shit- I didn't know you'd be here… I… uh…'' Sylvester's tongue was tied up then.

''You… you came to pop me?'' Lukah backed up.

''No! Of course not!''

''You fucking came to cap me? I've done a lot for your goddamn family! And you come to cap me?''

Sylvester lowered his gun. ''Stop spewing out bullshit. You know you're lying.''

''One crime family is enough for Vice City. That's what I wanted.''

''What?'' Sylvester asked confused.

''Get him!'' Lukah busted through Sylvester and went out the door. He took out the driver and went inside. He sped off.

''Shit!'' Sylvester threw his arms in the air when someone tackled him.

Sylvester's face hit the floor and the guard grabbed Sylvester's arm and started twisting it. He cried in agony and he reached his AP Pistol. He stretched his free arm and shot the man. Sylvester got up and stretched his arm. More people were coming with firearms. Sylvester hurried towards the garage. He shot out the gas fuel and ran out the cab company to hear explosions.

He sighed in relief as he looked back at the place burning down. He called up Gordon. ''It's done…'' Sylvester panted.

''Good. Gerry wants to visit you again next week.''

''Yeah…'' Sylvester coughed from the smoke. ''Sure…''

Sylvester hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. But suddenly black Oracles were pulling up.

Vice City mafia was all over him.


	8. Chapter 8: Dead or Alive

The car door slammed shut and a man he recognized came out with his bodyguard. It was Daine Chandler. He gave a smug look as two men in suits with AK's stepped out of the vehicle with him. More cars came with his bodyguards. ''Oh, so you've come to finish the job?'' Sylvester took a step back. He posed confident, but his heart was beating so fast, he felt like he wanted to explode.

''Messing with people too tough for you eh? Why am I not surprised?''

''I don't know. Why am I not surprised you came to kiss Lukah's ass?''

''Fuck you!'' he pulled out his AK-47 and aimed it at him. ''I got your brain in my sights, asshole.''

Sylvester clenched his hands in fear. He came up with a plan. ''Adler! Help!'' he pointed behind Daine and he immediately ran to cover to an alleyway.

''What? Shit! Get his ass! Corner him!'' he commanded.

Sylvester's breath came in short intervals as he pulled out his AP Pistol. He fired from behind cover towards the guards when to the left of him he saw Daine. He started shooting at him but all his shots missed the moving target. He ran inside the alleyway and into another corner. ''Let's settle this score! Once… and for all! After all these years!'' Daine yelled.

''Yeah?'' Sylvester looked around for Daine. He found a boot sticking out behind a dumpster, he shot at it. But nothing happened.

Footsteps came from behind and Sylvester was pushed to the floor. He turned onto his back to see Daine aiming a combat pistol at his head.

''Finish the job.'' Sylvester squinted his eyes.

Daine still aimed the gun, his hand shaking.

''You waiting for some last words? Finish the damn job!''

Sylvester closed his eyes and he heard a bullet. His only vision was black.

 _Am I dead…?_

Sylvester opened his eyes to see the recognizable Adler. His face and shirt was covered in blood and he was panting heavily. Sylvester got up and sighed in relief. ''How'd you know I was here?'' Sylvester questioned.

''Shit's going bad. All the families here in Vice City are looking for you. I heard word that Daine was going to search for you here. What the fuck did you do?''

''It was a mistake. I was doing a job for someone and I was going to burn down a place, but I came in the place with a gun and Lukah was there, and he overreacted. He thought I was popping him.''

Adler sighed. ''Shit. Shit… what are we going to do?''

''I don't know! We're done for.'' Sylvester sat on the floor and stared at the concrete.

''You can't work with Lukah anymore.'' Adler kneeled and stared at Sylvester with fear in his eyes. ''I thought you were dead, kid. I thought you were dead. After Jaye died, I promised I'd take care of you… don't pull anything like this again? You hear me?''

''I was just trying to get some cash…''

''Then don't do it in a way we'll be in trouble. Get up, kid.''

Sylvester got up and wiped the dirt off of him. ''We need a hideout… I don't have anywhere. You know anyone?''

Sylvester thought long and hard, then he came up with an idea. ''I got a contact.'' Sylvester pulled his phone up and scrolled through his contacts to find Lisa Kramer.

''No, I ain't got a job for you yet,'' Lisa stated.

''It's not that… uh… I have a favor.''

''What? You do one job for me, and you want a favor? Screw off,''

''Wait! Don't hang up. I just need a hideout. Please.''

''Shit… fine. There's some middle-class apartment I used to live in, I'll send you the route.''

Lisa hung up the phone, and not ten seconds later, Sylvester received a text message and it showed the route to the apartment. It was in Vice Point. ''I got a place,'' Sylvester put away the phone. ''Let's go,''

Adler nodded and he followed Sylvester to a random parked car. Sylvester broke in and unlocked it. He went inside and quickly hotwired the car. Adler got in the passenger's seat and Sylvester drove to the location. ''Who's that person you spoke to?''

''Elizabeth Kramer, I met her through Lukah.''

''Lukah? What if she betrays us?''

''She won't, I know her.''

''If you say so,'' Adler sighed.

Sylvester pulled up to the apartment complex to see Lisa outside leaning back on the building drinking. They got out the car and headed towards her. ''Hey,'' Sylvester nodded briefly.

''Let's go,'' she said.

She went inside the building and to the elevator. The three went inside and she went to the tenth floor. ''So… what do you need this hideout for?'' she asked awkwardly as the slow elevator went up.

''Uh… things,'' Adler said when everyone else was silent.

''Yeah… okay…'' Lisa nodded and just shook her head.

The elevator finally stopped and opened. She led them to the room, and she opened the door. ''It's not so bad, but it's not exactly luxurious like you expect.''

''Perfect, thanks.'' Sylvester thanked.

''You owe me.'' Lisa reminded.

''Yeah, I know… I'll think of something,''

Lisa handed Sylvester the keys and she headed out.

''A fresh start… again…'' Adler looked around.

''Only for me, you still got your place… with your wife – Cara-.''

Sylvester sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. ''Fuck me… everything's so damn wrong.''

Adler quietly left.


	9. Chapter 9: Andrew & Preparations

**A/N: Hello everyone; remember me? Probably not; anyways a new chapter for all of you guys here that read this story. Sorry for the long break… problems that needed to be dealt with. But I think that's over now. Anyways; enjoy the chapter.**

The rapid beeping noise of the alarm had made Sylvester's eyes beg to open themselves up. He slammed his fist on his alarm clock and stood up. It took him a while to realize his surroundings; he had remembered that he had moved into the new apartment. He sighed remembering his old luxurious house but chances of it the place was ransacked and searched from Lukah's men.

His Lifeinvader phone dinged and he checked the message to see a text from Adler. It read:

 _Syl; get your ass over to downtown and go to Vice Point; Malibu Club; I'll meet you there._

Sylvester narrowed his eyes and got ready to go out; he put on an old black sweatshirt with the Love Fist logo on it and a pair of black jeans with black skate shoes. He went outside to his Carbon RS and started the engine. He quickly speeded off to Vice Point.

Around fifteen minutes later of speeding of chaos he arrived to the club. Considering it was 11 A.M. no one was there except for a recognizable blonde. It was Adler.

Sylvester parked his bike and got off. ''So; what?''

''There are you.'' Adler threw his cigarette onto the ground and beckoned Sylvester to follow him.

''What is this?'' Sylvester asked.

''Work; we need the money, so why not?''

''Sure; risking my life for a few wads of cash is sweet.''

They entered the club and walked to a break room to find an African-American man sitting down on a couch on his laptop. ''There you are, Adler… and you brought the kid, eh?''

''Here he is.'' Adler pointed and backed out of the way.

The man stood up and walked towards Sylvester very closely; meeting face to face.

''So…'' he said quietly.

Sylvester backed up awkwardly and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

''It's good to meet you!'' the man said in a sudden chipper voice. He took out his hand and shook Sylvester's hand. ''Andrew Power… you must be Sylvester Crimm?''

''Yeah; sure am…'' Sylvester responded.

''Sit! Sit, sit, sit! Make yourself at home!'' he laughed.

Sylvester sat down on a lounge chair along with Adler. Andrew made his way to his original seat and closed his laptop and threw it to the floor. ''So, Adler, why'd you want to meet this sugar-high guy?''

''Woah, feisty I can tell...'' Andrew observed.

''I told you,'' Adler laughed. He stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two shot-glasses, he poured one for himself and Andrew.

''I just don't like meeting random strangers, that's all.'' Sylvester stated.

''Well; I'm the owner of Malibu club. This is a very nice place, as you can tell, took it over from the previous whitey who owned it; but that's another story. Now; I have a lot of competition in this town.''

''Let me guess; you want me to kill them, they're ruining your business?''

''You got one part right,'' Andrew nodded. ''They're not exactly ruining my business. It's just I want to make more money. Money is the answer to everything in life. Feeling sad because you're lonely and no girl wants to be with you? Get some of your damn hard-earned money and go onto some poor area and find yourself a prostitute or a strip club!''

''So how exactly do you want to earn money?''

''Crime my friend. I don't make all my money from the club business.''

''Good to know…'' Sylvester nodded.

''I need a handy-man. But everyone I know is either dead, in prison, gone states, or a good model citizen. I need you two to do a huge job of mine. And some other crew you can rack up too.''

''For what job?''

''Robbing Vice City Bank.'' Andrew stood up from his chair. ''Give me all your money! Pow! Pow! Fucking die!'' he laughed.

''Sounds pretty fun; but what's our pay? I don't want to be fucked over with.''

''I'll tell you your pay once you actually pull off the job. Later.''

''Fuck that! Are you going to take 100% of the cut and go states? Tell me the damn pay! I want an even payout so I don't get screwed over again.''

''Little asshole! You think I'm not trustworthy?'' Andrew walked over to Sylvester as Sylvester stood up.

''It's a simple question; and you're oblivious to it!''

''Calm down! The both of you!'' Adler stepped in. Sylvester backed up and so did Andrew. ''Andrew, it's pretty reasonable we want to know the cut for us. We've had some problems with contacts of ours and we're not exactly thinking the world is all butterflies.

''It'll be split up evenly; okay? I'm not like Lukah Colombo where I take 90% of the cut. I'm an even man.''

''Why couldn't you just say that?'' Adler sighed.

''I was thinking about it. Wondering how trustworthy you two were.''

Sylvester narrowed his eyes. ''Find someone else.'' He stormed out of the room.

''Wait!'' Andrew shouted. Sylvester stopped and looked back.

''What?''

''If you pull off this job for me; I'll send men and the right amount of weaponry to take down Lukah.''

Sylvester widened his eyes. ''Will you really?''

''I will. Just pull off this job. Please.'' Andrew sighed.

''Okay, fine. Come on Adler, let's set this shit up.'' Sylvester walked out of the room and out of the club with Adler following along.

When he stepped out of the doors he flinched from the bright light compared to the darkness of the nightclub. He turned back to Adler to speak to him. ''Why did you have to cause such a big scene?'' Adler sighed.

''I don't want to be screwed over.''

Adler shook his head and moved on. ''So; I can think of two people for the job. Our two good loyal muscle. Garry and Robb.''

''You know Robb's shit at shooting; he's good at getting our asses out of bad situations. He's more better at being a driver.'' Sylvester pointed out.

''That's true… Here; get in my car so we can talk about this more at my house. I want a planning board.'' Adler walked over to his white Kuruma and went to the driver's side and Sylvester went to the passenger's side and Adler sped off towards his house.

He got out the car and went inside the house to find his wife, Cara, welcoming them both. ''You boys have fun with your playdate now! Play nice!'' she joked.

''We will!'' Adler responded. He went down to his modern basement and switched on the lights.

''Nice basement, looks exactly carbon-like mine.'' Sylvester said.

''Thanks, dick.''

Adler set up a board and posted a paper mugshot of Garry's and Robb's face on the board. He put a sticky note underneath both their names, he labeled Garry as crowd control and Robb as driver. He got out another mugshot from his drawer of Sylvester and posted it next to them. He labeled him as the Vault Control. ''You go in and grab the money from the vault.''

Adler got his own mugshot and posted it on the board. He labeled himself as Guard.

''We need an extra crowd control; this bank is pretty damn big and we need someone else… I know! Call up that Lisa girl.''

''Her? It feels like I'm asking for too many favors of her recently.''

''She's getting a cut isn't she?'' Adler bit back.

''I guess.'' Sylvester shrugged. He pulled up his phone and called Lisa.

It took a while for her to answer, but she finally answered the phone. ''Yes?''

''Listen; a contact of mine has a job planned for Vice City Bank, you get me? And we need an extra pair of hands. We'll give you a share of the cut.''

''Robbing a bank for money? Risking my life and getting arrested for armed robbery? Sure! It sounds damn near fun! Call me when you need me.''

''Great, we need you as the crowd control. Get yourself a suit and a mask. And a piece, we're not going to get out of there by being pacifists.''

''Got it. Call me when the job is being put into place.''

The call ended.

''Great. That's all we need.'' Sylvester said.

''Yeah, I'll call Robb to get a car or helicopter or some route of escape for us.''

''Good. This plan is coming into action…'' Sylvester nodded.


	10. Chapter 10: The Heist

**A/N: This mission is heavily inspired by Three Leaf Clover. Easily one of my favorite and best missions in GTA IV. By the way, I made a mistake in my last chapter, I said the Vice City Bank was going to be robbed, but the bank going to be robbed is the El Banco Corrupto Grande. Which is a corrupt bank in Vice City, that information will make sense later.**

Sylvester entered Garry's old worn down apartment to find the heist crew all inside. ''This is the good gin I was talking about, you get what I mean?'' Garry laughed.

''It tastes like dirt,'' Robb responded in his raspy voice.

''Oh fuck off! You might as well go vegemeterian or whatever that shits called. Save the world! World peace! No wonder you're so shit at shooting, you make yourself shit so you don't get the job of killin' people.''

''What are you boys up to?'' Sylvester walked into the living room. He smirked to see Garry there. Garry had to be one of Sylvester's favorite henchmen, but it was a love-hate relationship, sometimes he was a dick and complete idiot. But other times he was a funny guy with a short fuse that Sylvester admired.

''Drinking gin, and finding out that Robb is purposely a bad shot.''

''Hey, we all can't be.'' Sylvester laughed.

''It's in his damn blood! His father was a music teacher, there ain't no German criminal blood in him!''

''The same shit every time. My mom was a librarian and my dad was a music teacher, I ain't got criminal blood me. Boo-hoo.''

''Why don't you play the trumpet to shoot off those cops, why don't ya?'' Garry taunted.

''Everyone calm the hell down. Garry but the bottle away.'' Adler stepped in.

''What? Fuck you! I'm keeping my gin!''

''We want to say frosty when the bank job is going into plan. Robb, you got the boat ready?'' Adler questioned.

''Ready than ever.'' Robb nodded.

''Let's hope he ain't decorated it with music notes and has a bookshelf in the back for us!'' Garry laughed.

Sylvester couldn't help but chuckle a little, even though he had to admit Garry was being unnecessarily ill-mannered and discourteous to Robb. ''All right? Everyone know the plan?''

''Fucking tell me before my ears go out,'' Lisa murmured from the back of the room. Everyone had almost forgotten she was there. It seemed like she was invisible to the others; keeping quiet from the crime family.

Adler cleared his throat. ''So; we go to the bank. We bust in, take control of the hostages. I stay on guard for the door. Garry you're crowd control and so are you Lis. Robb will be waiting for us near an old cholo hideout, it's Little Havana of course. We'll get in the van, he'll take us to the boatyard where a boat is. We get on the boat and try to get home free. Syl, you're grabbing the money. That sound like a plan?''

''If I don't hear Garry talking anymore, it should be smooth.'' Lisa stated.

''Why couldn't we get another person for crowd control?'' Garry muttered.

All five walked out of the apartment to a black hijacked Washington. Sylvester went to the back with Adler and Garry and Lisa went to the passenger. ''Robb, you know the bank. We ain't got time to lose, chop-chop!''

Robb started the car and sped off. ''I don't want no fucking dilemmas okay?'' Adler said.

''Sure, we'll be fine.'' Garry said, looking at the window.

''I'm serious; we could go to prison, again.''

''Again?'' Robb questioned.

''You weren't there in '14, Robb. It was me, Syl, and Garry. It was a small liquor store robbery. Somethin' easy. Turns out cops surrounded the area and we got screwed over. And Jaye wasn't very happy to find out his trusted man and muscle, and his own son went to prison.'' Adler explained.

''Why'd you even go after a liquor store anyways? Bet the payoff was shitty.'' Lisa put in.

''The point is!'' Adler continued. ''That I don't want any of us getting popped or arrested. If we do; we're loyal to each other. We tell them nothing.''

''We'll be fine, if the bank has been robbed before then we can sure as hell do it again.'' Garry chuckled.

''You're an idiot you know that, Garry?'' Sylvester insulted, but couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

''Everyone shut the hell up! We're nearing the bank. Syl take the the sticky bombs for the vault.'' Adler handed Sylvester some sticky bombs and Sylvester put them in his gun pouch. Adler took out a duffel bag filled with guns. He gave himself a sawed-off shotgun, an Advanced Rifle to Garry and Lisa, and a Carbine Rifle to Sylvester. He gave the empty duffel bag to Sylvester for the money.

''We're here,'' Robb stated.

''Good. Everyone put on your masks.'' Adler commanded.

Everyone put on their black balaclavas and stepped out of the car except for Robb.

''Moment of truth.'' Lisa said.

''Come on, let's go.''

The five walked into the bank and busted in. Adler shot the guard near the door in the chest and shouted, ''Everyone do not fucking move! And don't try nothing with the alarm! Or we will blow your damn brains out!''

''S, go to the door! I need to stay here,'' Adler said. Sylvester nodded and quickly ran to the door.

''Open the door!'' Sylvester shouted, he pointed his carbine rifle towards the teller.

''Blow up the fucking door!'' Garry shouted impatiently.

''Open the damn door now!'' Sylvester yelled once more. The teller stood there with his hands up, not wanting to open the door.

''Fuck this!'' Garry ran from his spot and took a sticky bomb for Sylvester, he planted it and both Sylvester and Garry ran out the way. The bomb was set off and the door opened.

''One way to get it open,'' Lisa commented.

Garry walked into the room where the bank tellers were and shot the teller. When the second bank teller hit the alarm, he shot her point blank, too. ''I said don't try nothing!'' Garry barked.

The people were crying and the rapid alarm was going off. ''Shit! Shit! G, you dumbass! It's too late now! S, go get the money! Now!''

''Got it!'' Sylvester ran down to the vault and saw a pile of cash. He whistled but right when he unzipped his duffel bag he felt a sharp pain come from his arm, he had soon realized he had been shot. He turned around to see a guard that was waiting to ambush him. Sylvester shot him in the leg and the guard fell to the ground. Sylvester walked over to the guard and shot him in the head to finish him off. He saw his arm had been hit badly with what seemed to be a shotgun bullet. ''Fuck that hurts!'' he exclaimed.

There was no time to waste, he ran over to the piles of cash and collected everything that was there. Soon enough the case was empty and he ran back upstairs to where everyone was at. ''You got it?'' Lisa questioned.

Sylvester nodded and put his duffel bag to his back. ''Let's go.'' Adler said.

The gang walked out of the bank to find police and NOOSE all around the building. ''This wouldn't have happened if you didn't kill the tellers! Dumbass!" Lisa told Garry.

''It ain't my fault Syl was being a pussy!''

''That's not his damn fault! We didn't want an alar- ''

''Shut the fuck up! We got bigger problems!'' Adler said.

''Well we weren't going to get out of here without shooting.'' Sylvester shrugged. "Let's do this.''

He ran out of the building to shoot at the dozens of cops and cops cars. When it had seemed almost cleared out Adler beckoned everyone to follow him through an alleyway. ''Shit which way is the rendezvous?'' Adler tried to remember.

''Hurry and remember!'' Garry demanded.

''We make a left once we're out of this alleyway.'' Adler remembered.

''Great, now let's hurry!'' Lisa said.

They made a break out of the alleyway to find themselves a huge problem. ''What in the hell is that thing?'' Garry asked, dumbfounded.

A huge APC was driving down the street towards them. ''Fuck! Go! Go!'' Adler commanded. The APC rapidly fired its missiles towards the heist crew. Sylvester and Garry both tried shooting at the APC whilst running; but to no avail. The APC felt like it was made as hard as bedrock. ''Don't shoot at it! It won't work!'' Lisa told the two.

''If we unload everything on it! It's bound to blow up!'' Garry insisted.

''Dipshit! Let's just go! It would only be you unloading your ammo on it!'' Sylvester barked.

''Fine!'' Garry confided. He took a left through with the rest of the crew to find a NOOSE truck blocking their way through another alleyway.

''We're trapped in!'' Adler croaked.

''Drop the weapons and put your hands in the air! There's no way out!'' the NOOSE demanded over the megaphone.

''Fuck that! I'm not giving up! I'll die with blood money! I don't give a shit!'' Garry exploded.

''I hate to admit it; but I agree with him.'' Lisa said.

Everything felt still for a moment when the NOOSE and APC had blocked their ways out of the way. That all changed when Garry unloaded his ammunition towards the NOOSE fuel tank in front of them. The truck started leaking fuel and Lisa shot the fuel leaking on the floor, the fire soon spread towards the truck and a deafening explosion came through.

Everyone was kicked back by the explosion, and Sylvester's ears were ringing. The NOOSE truck and along with many other cop cars had exploded. But the APC was still there. ''Get up! Everyone!'' Adler coughed from the smoke.

Sylvester groaned and got up along with the others and followed Adler through the alleyway. ''Come on! We're almost home free!'' Sylvester grunted. His leg felt numb and Garry was bleeding all over the place. It didn't help that he was in front of the car when the explosion happened.

It felt like gold had poured through everyone's eyes when the cholo hideout was in front of the crew. They ran towards the garage but they found no car. ''Shit! Shit! Where's Robb?'' Adler asked.

''If I knew, I'd be home free by now… Damn I do not want to die with a German crime family…'' Lisa groaned as more sirens came.

''We'll keep shooting!'' Garry suggested.

''Shooting will take us through more trouble… it's over. We're fucked… No way out…'' Sylvester lamented. Everyone was just in awe by the number of sirens coming towards them.

Everyone seemed worn out but Garry still didn't confide in. He ran out of the garage towards the street. The first cop car pulled up in front of him and he shot at the driver and the passenger. He quickly went inside of the car and sped towards the heist crew. ''Get the fuck in!'' Garry's voice could be heard even inside of the car though the windows were closed. Everyone quickly got inside. Garry sped off to the boatyard.

''Quick thinking.'' Lisa applauded.

''Well you dumbasses were crying about it. I had to do something.''

''We shouldn't have gave up that easily.'' Adler admitted.

''Well, what's done is done.'' Garry looked at the rearview mirror.

They pulled up to the boatyard and the cops followed them. Luckily the black speed boat was still there for everyone. They all got out the car but the swarm of cops were still there, there was no way out. Even if they had got on the boat the cops would still follow them. ''Get on the boat!'' Adler commanded. He jumped onto the driver's seat and so did everyone. But Garry stood shooting at the cops.

''What are you doing? Get in!'' Sylvester shouted.

''This is bullshit! Police boats are coming! What were we thinking about this plan? Police would still follow us anyways… unless…''

''Unless what?'' Lisa inquired.

Garry jumped onto the boat. ''Adler! Don't drive off! Syl! Give me your duffel bag!'' Garry said.

''Are you giving up the money?'' Sylvester asked, taken aback.

''No! Just giver me the damn money!'' Garry replied.

Sylvester handed over the duffel bag, and Garry dumped out the money onto the boat. He zipped it up again and went back towards the cops. ''Go.''

''What?'' Adler, asked, aghast.

''Go dammit! They don't care we killed two tellers. They want this money back, and that's the only thing. This money is corrupt cash, it's only used for the NOOSE retirement plan and their own funding… Now… go…''

''Don't you even fucking dare!'' Sylvester told Adler.

''Damnit! Fuck you Garry! Don't…!''

''Go now you dumbass!'' Garry choked.

Adler shook his head and sped off. ''Garry!'' Sylvester croaked.

''Come after me you fucks! Don't you want this money I have?'' Garry baited. He took out his gun and started shooting.

The police boats pulled up and started shooting at Garry. He started making a break for it, towards the warehouse of the boatyard. But it was useless. A bullet struck through his leg. Garry's leg wanted to give out, but he kept running. Sylvester watched in horror to see bullets pierce through his body.

''Fuck you all pigs!'' Garry's voice gradually became quieter as the boat went farther away. Until what seemed to appear to be a body went limp.

''Garry…'' Sylvester whispered. ''All for a fucking club owner.''

As the boat headed for Liberty City; Sylvester's eyes felt heavy and soon his eyes drifted into sleep. But the only dreams Sylvester had of Garry's body going limp.


	11. Chapter 11: Opening Up

The sound of rustling had woken up Sylvester, he rubbed his eyes to see what the racket was about. He spotted Lisa unzipping the duffel bag and grabbing some wads of cash. ''Woah! What the fuck!'' Sylvester bolted awake and stood up.

''Calm down! I'm only taking my cut. That's it.'' Lisa defended.

''You're leaving us?'' Sylvester asked, confused.

''Listen, I've just been shot more times than I count. Everything hurts; I'm tired. A few cash are all that I'm asking for. It's only being shared for 3 people.''

''Four people.''

''Yeah… shit I forgot. But I didn't even take my ¼ of the cut.''

''You didn't? Then what the hell is that?'' Sylvester pointed to the wads of cash she was holding.

''It's less than my share. I know the Crimm Family isn't exactly at the prime. And I'm set myself anyways. This was just for a few extra bucks and for fun I guess. But… it didn't exactly turn out to be fun.''

''Thanks, I guess.''

Lisa gave a brief nod and went onto shore. She turned her head back. ''Sorry for all the shit I said about Garry… It was… unexpected for him to go out like that.''

''I know.''

''I'll meet you back at Vice City soon. But I have some shit to settle with someone here.''

''Good luck with that, Lis.''

Soon enough she had run off into the darkness of the early morning. He sat down on the boat, wondering where Adler had gone. _Fuck me. The Crimm Family isn't the same anymore. I'm just a washed-up tool for people. Nothing feels right anymore._

Two hours later there was a figure on the sand. Sylvester recognized who it was, it was Adler. ''You're back, I see.'' Sylvester commented.

''No shit.'' Adler put down his backpack and unzipped it. It was full of clothes and a few dollars. ''Take the clothes, we'll need to be under cover for the cops to not be looking for us.''

''Feels like the drug deal all over again.''

''Yeah except for the fact that we're in bigger trouble now.'' Adler changed out of his bloody suit into black slacks and a Suburban sweatshirt. Sylvester changed into a black long sleeve with a black t-shirt that had the words in blood-red 'Liberty City.'

''So, what now?'' Sylvester asked.

''We hideout for a few days. I called Andrew about the job and what went wrong. He seemed sympathetic. He said he'd take less than what he said he would take originally.''

''Great, we're being coddled now.''

''I guess so. Where'd the girl go?''

''Off with the cash. Says she's got some scores to settle. It's not my business.''

Adler had taken out a cigarette pack in his pocket and took out a black lighter. He started smoking the cigarette and sighed in relief. ''Redwood really does relieve stress…''

''You sure about that?'' Sylvester said in disbelief.

''You should give it a go, once.'' Adler suggested.

''No, I don't want hair on my tongue; got enough on my head already.'' Sylvester commented.

''Ah! Speaking of that. We're going to have disguise ourselves in a barber shop.''

''I think I know what this means.'' Sylvester sighed in disgust.

''Listen. I've been reading the papers… we have a pest control problem in our hands.''

''A rat?'' Sylvester raised his eyebrow, interested.

''No, duh. We're already suspects in the robbery. Someone's been eyeing on us. I'm thinking it might be Robb.''

''That does explain why he didn't appear in the robbery. But isn't that too easy?'' Sylvester asked. He though back of Robb. Robb had always appeared to be a good person; loyal and quick. He never seemed like the type to go states. But why didn't he appear in the robbery? He was supposed to show up as the driver. Maybe he had been arrested and was forced to snitch.

''Maybe, but that's the most logical answer. And to be frank; I don't care who it is now. I want to get out of this trouble home free.'' Adler went off the boat and headed towards the nearest barber shop with Sylvester following right behind him.

Soon enough they arrived to a barber shop. The owner was some snobby rich person who didn't look like he belonged in the area. But both Germans didn't care of his attitude. They came for a haircut, and that was it. Adler had picked out a haircut for the both; as if Sylvester was a child, and the barber did so.

''Too much hair! It bothers me! How can you desire with a mop on your head!'' the barber exclaimed.

Soon enough the barber had finished, Sylvester had gotten his hair shorter and it was slicked upwards. Adler handed the barber a couple of dollars, and they headed out. Sylvester turned to see Adler's hair, it was as short as his own; but it was combed to the side. ''I hate you.'' Sylvester said to Adler.

''You'll thank me later.''

Sylvester touched his hair and groaned. He had already missed his long hair combed to the side that fell as bangs. ''Now what? You want me to go to the gym and work out? Get myself an 8-pack?'' Sylvester mocked.

''No, for weak ass that would take too long.'' Adler chuckled.

''Screw you.'' Sylvester retaliated.

''You suggested the idea.''

''Cheeky bastard.'' Sylvester muttered under his breath.

''Let's get ourselves a hotel. You know that hotel where all those damn celebrities stayed at when LC was a place to go to in 2008?''

''Isn't it the Libertine Hotel?'' Sylvester questioned.

''There you go! You got it! We need to check in there!'' Adler said.

''Why? Won't that make us look suspicious that we checked into a rich hotel a day after a bank was robbed?''

''They don't care. You know how many celebs do their cocaine and have their affairs in there? Yeah, they don't care at all.'' Adler said.

''Whatever you say.''

Adler pulled up his IFruit and looked to the directions. ''That's in Star Junction. Damn, we'll need a car to cross islands.'' Adler looked around for an empty parking lot and soon found one. ''Follow me.'' Adler walked over to a rusty old Washington. He scanned the area to see if any witnesses were there. He smashed the window with his fist, and he and Sylvester quickly walked away from the car. The car alarm was going off rapidly and civilians were staring at the car in confusion.

Once the alarm went off, Sylvester and Adler went back to the car, and Adler went inside the car and bent down to hotwire the car. He did so successfully. Sylvester went into the passenger's and Adler sped off towards Star Junction. ''Liberty City… man. I prefer this place over Vice. I don't know why.'' Adler admitted.

''Really? I find Vice better.'' Sylvester said.

Adler looked out the window to find the skies turning gray and rain drops were coming down. Something about it… it was mesmerizing. He found something so beautiful about it. And he was thinking about how the civil conversation was going on. Something was making him… open towards Sylvester.

''I love the big cities. Before my old man started drinking I wanted to become an actor.''

''You did? I kind of want to see that.'' Sylvester said, he chuckled immediately after.

''Yeah back in Lindau before we immigrated. I had admired all those actors in the big cities. Then my mom wanted to get away from my dad and we went onto this boat heading for Liberty City… but… something happened.

Sylvester turned towards Adler and saw him looking straight at the road, his expression turning grim. ''It's all right if you don't want to tell me.'' Sylvester said, sympathetically.

''I remember the boat was sinking…'' Adler continued. ''And a lot of people were trying to get off and save their own lives, getting the boats from the back… Some sped off to save themselves or their family, some stayed to help others. I remember my mother and I running to get on one boat. But we wouldn't fit.''

''She left me on the last boat. All I remember is the horrible screaming from the boat when it started sinking even more. It… it…''

''It's all right… it's all right…''

Adler realized he was starting to choke up and he shook himself to get back to 'normal.' He still went on. ''The boat I was on made a wrong turn and we went to Vice City instead. There was lots of crazy people there. People were talking to themselves, some jumped off thinking they saw 'Atlantis' in the water. I think the only thing that kept me sane was thinking of my mother, and that I would see her again… I figured out that she had gotten onto another free boat… but it didn't work out.''

''Listen, I'm sorry for all the shit I've talked about you. I know sometimes I've been a complete dick to you. But I think sometimes… my mind takes control of me the most.''

''I'm not telling you this so you don't stop arguing with me. I could care less, and sometimes I do deserve it. I'm telling you this… because of the current events going on at the moment. Things are going downhill.. and let me relate back.. when I had arrived to Vice I had nothing; but I worked my way up the criminal syndicate… and I still kept trying. I know this sounds like some cheesy movie… but don't ever stop. Whatever happens, don't let it get in the way of accomplishing what needs to be done…''

Sylvester felt speechless. He hadn't even realized they arrived to the hotel. He hadn't remembered when Adler payed the five dollar fee to get to the other island… The only thing that was on his mind; the thing he was thinking about so much.

It was to make the Crimm Family rise.


	12. Chapter 12: What Comes Around Comes Back

The rain had gradually stopped by the morning. For half a second, Sylvester expected his back to be aching on the speedboat. But his back was relaxed on the nice bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the other bed. Empty, of course. Like usual, Adler had gone somewhere to do whatever he did. Sylvester shook his head and got up.

'' _There's not shit to do here in this place.''_ Sylvester thought, he looked out the window to see a pool and the early morning shining down at the pool. He saw people swimming and he immediately closed his blinds. ''Fuck that shit.'' He said to himself. Sylvester got ready for the day and changed into his old clothes from yesterday. He went down the stairs, out of the hotel to get some fresh air.

He aimlessly walked around Star Junction, wondering what the hell to do. But something popped in his head. He remembered his mother had moved over to Liberty City. Maybe he should go visit her? But her last words weren't too friendly either. He remembered telling him he was human scum for following the life of crime like his father did. He shook his head to get the thought away.

Sylvester went around a corner and spotted an African-American preaching and trying to sell his CD's. ''You! You! Come over here, man!'' the man pointed to Sylvester and beckoned him to follow him. He was wearing a blue cap and a white shirt with a blue vest over it. ''Man, you got a cold look in your eyes! You remind me of someone I met back in 2008.''

''Good to know.'' Sylvester nodded.

''Man, these streets are rough. No one wants to buy my CD's, you want to buy one? I'll give you a discount cuz you just got that look, man. I can freestyle a mile away from someone, and their ears will be pourin' gold!''

''Er, no thanks. I'm not a big fan of rap either way.''

''Shit, once you hear my stuff you'll be begging for me to give you 10 of this shit! Let me give you a taste…'' the man cleared his throat and started bopping his head back and forward in a rhythmic manner.

''Spare me please,'' Sylvester grunted.

''Mmm… y'all better- ''

''I don't want to hear it, okay? Plain and simple! Man, get a job.''

''You didn't let me get my flow, man! If people heard this shit, they'd be yelling my name! Give it up for Pathos!''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Sylvester said.

''Man, you're a moody motherfucker. I think your skills can come in handy, I need help with somethin'.''

''Do I need to write lyrics for your new CD?''

''Nah, Pathos isn't no fucking two-timer. I write my own shit in my spare time. I don't get my precious checks and mail it off to a ghost-writer.''

''If I ever get into the rap game, that's some good advice.'' Sylvester sarcastically remarked.

''Get in my nice dope, car. Just bought it today.'' Pathos said.

Sylvester followed him into a parking lot to spot an orange Pegasus. ''Holy shit! That is a nice car, for a preacher you do well for yourself.''

''Nah! Not that one, this one!'' Pathos pointed to an old, rusty, black Patriot.

''Ah, I see.'' Sylvester quietly said. He went inside of the Patriot and Pathos went to the back.

''We going to the underground carpark off Topaz ST. Where the shooting was with the NOOSE team with Ray Bulgarin and some Dominican dude.''

''Yeah, don't know where the hell that is. I'm not from Liberty City. You might want to set the GPS to wherever the hell you want me to go.'' Pathos leaned near the radio to set the GPS to the underground carpark. ''Thanks, now why do you want to go here? You going to film your music video talking about weapon violence?''

''Nah, there's a rap battle going on. And I'm part of the crew, my dude! I'ma win the big money. We got three OG rappers on the case to judge us. I'm rocking it solo, I'm gonna win big cash! Shit, you'll be wishing you can get a share of this money once I win!'' Pathos laughed and put his feet on the dashboard, imagining what life would be like in riches.

''I don't even believe you'll make it a damn minute. But even if somehow, a God came out and granted you a miracle to make you win. You wouldn't even grant a cut to the guy who took you to this carpark? Damn.''

''Uh, I mean, yeah, yeah, I would.'' Pathos quickly covered up.

''All right, is this the spot?'' Sylvester asked as he pulled up to the underground carpark. He could see people waiting, and one with a beatbox. Sylvester parked the car and got out along with Pathos.

''Big money! Big money!'' Pathos said to himself, quietly.

''Yo! Look who just showed, Pathos in the house!'' someone said.

''Let's do this shit, man!''

''Get the music on!''

Pathos had started rapping, but Sylvester was sitting on the hood of the car on his phone, playing whatever game he had on there. He zoned out the rapping and the music. He could hear vague bits of laughter and insults, but he ignored it. Until one person turned off the music. Sylvester looked up and put his phone away.

''What the fuck did you just say about my mom's, man?'' a man in a black hoodie with a Liberty City Rampage t-shirt asked.

''It was a joke, man. I didn't mean nothing about it.'' Pathos pleaded.

''Fuck you! That ain't no joke! There's a line that you can cross, and you just crossed the damn line! I think it's your time to go, Pathos, pretty soon you'll be screaming 'oh no's.'

''German dude! Help me out!'' Pathos dived to cover behind a car and a man pulled out a Desert Eagle and started shooting.

Sylvester pulled out his pistol from his back pocket he had from last night and started shooting at the man with the gun. ''Destorm's shot! Kill both, man!'' someone else shouted.

''The hell did I get myself into? Fuck!'' Sylvester told himself. He started a gun battle with the remaining five people.

After about five minutes of gunfire, the coast seemed clear. Pathos ran out of cover towards his Patriot. ''Aw shit, man! I thought I was a goner for sure, take me to my street corner!''

Pathos went to the back of the car and Sylvester started up the car. ''Didn't you know these guys were sensitive about their mother? Damn, you idiot!''

''It was a stripping joke, nothing by it man. People always tell it to me,''

''So, it gives you the right to tell it to them? Fuck, I swear sometimes.''

''Shit! Flame Crew after our asses! Drive! Drive!''

''Why'd you have to pick out the shittiest car in Craplist?''

''It was cheap, all right?'' Pathos defended himself.

Sylvester took out his pistol and rolled down the windows. A black Huntley Sport was right on his side. He shot at the passenger and the driver. A dark blue Oracle pulled up to Pathos' side. He rolled down his windows and took out a Uzi. ''Pathos! Keep your head down, idiot!''

The man rapidly fired at the Patriot, but Sylvester used the weight of the car to his advantage. ''Fuck you!'' he insulted, he slammed the Patriot into the small Oracle and rammed it off the road into the sidewalk. He glanced at his rearview mirror to find the coast to be clear. Sylvester drove back to the spot where he had met Pathos. He pulled up to the parking lot and parked there. Pathos and Sylvester got out the car in a hurry.

''So, lesson learned today. Don't be fucking with sensitive people.'' Pathos panted.

''Don't be fucking with anyone! Shit…'' Sylvester took a moment to catch his breath.

''You know what, man. Keep the car.'' Pathos said.

''Hell no! You just want me to keep it so police will be pulling me over, and I'll be the one getting arrested. It's a trashy old car anyways. No need for me to use it.''

''Well… you predicted my plan… But I owe you, man. Tell you what. You seem like a German cold criminal. I know a group of people who can easily locate people. So if you ever need them. Give me a call.'' Pathos told his phone number to Sylvester, and he added it to his contacts.

Sylvester smirked and thought of Lukah. ''That'll come in handy, thanks, Pathos.''

''No problem. Catch you later, my dude.''

Sylvester walked back to the hotel and saw the car Adler had stolen back in the parking lot. Sylvester went inside the hotel, up the elevator, back to his hotel room.

He opened the door to find Adler sitting down watching TV. ''Syl, that shootout at the parking lot… That was you, wasn't it?''

''Fuck how'd you know?''

''I just do. I saw it on Weazel News. You should be lucky they have no cameras there, and cops didn't show up in time. We would have been fucked, big time. What happened and where have you been?'' Adler questioned.

Sylvester walked over to the bathroom while talking. He took off his shirt and looked at his wounds. ''Out.''

''Don't try that 'out' bullshit with me, where were you?''

''I met a guy named Pathos, I got involved in a lot of shit, but it was all worth it in the end, all right? That's all you need to know, all right?''

''How was worth it? Did we get any cash? I don't see you carryin' a duffel bag.''

''I got the guy's number. He said I could give him a call if I needed someone tracked down. We can track down Lukah now, get our revenge with Lukah, then we're home free!'' Sylvester left the door open to the bathroom so he could talk while in the shower.

''You want Lukah down so badly, don't you? I think we should get all the heat off of our backs before we deal with the big guns.''

''Lukah needs to be dealt with now! That guy overreacted, and I'll be overreacting too once I blow his damn head off!''

''We can't be rushing too much. We need to stragetically plan everything out.''

''Oh don't worry. I got a plan.'' Sylvester assured.

''You do?'' Adler narrowed his eyes. ''That's a first, usually I'd expect for you to not have a plan.''

''Yeah, we go in there with a damn shotgun, and kill Lukah and his men. That's my plan. Rest assured, we kill the rest of the NOOSE that arrives to Starfish Island, and we get out home free, easy. We'll be respected.''

''Yeah, respected in a jail cell by you being a boy-toy to all those inmates. Remember in prison? Garry and I had protected you from being a damn boy-toy to those people. We get back there again, we'll all be separated.''

''Fuck off, we'll be fine.'' Sylvester stepped out of the shower. ''Hand me a towel,'' he said. Adler threw him one and he dried himself off. ''If we do get caught, I'll wait my damn time, and get Lukah's brains on my shotgun.'' Sylvester said, obviously not thinking straight.

Adler sighed. ''No stopping you.''

Sylvester put on the same clothes and laid down on the bed. ''The Crimm Family will mean something. I promise you that. It's my priority to make the Crimm Family mean something in Vice City. The Crimm Crime Family will be the golden light of this city. I promise…''


	13. Chapter 13: The Fire Inside

The smell of flames and smoke had gone through Sylvester's nostrils and had bolted him awake. He started coughing and looked over to Adler sleeping. Sylvester immediately got up and ran over to Adler to wake him up. ''Ad! Wake up!'' he shook his shoulders and Adler jolted awake to the fire spreading inside of the room. Adler got up and looked at the flames, taken aghast.

''Shit! We need to get out of here!'' Adler opened the door and ran out to the hallway. ''Coast is clear, for now. The fire is spreading from behind us! Where in the hell are the sprinkles and extinguishers…?'' Adler said.

A hotel worker was running towards the stairs along with what appeared to be the manager. ''Someone tampered with the sprinklers! We need

Sylvester bolted out of the room and looked back at the flames. He widened his eyes to see people trying to put out the flames so they could pass through. Adler's voice made Sylvester jump back to reality. ''We need to go! Now!'' Adler commanded. Sylvester nodded and followed Adler down the stairs.

''The flames are blocking the stairs, damn!'' Sylvester told Adler.

''Go around it.'' Adler simply said, he used the handle for the stairs and jumped over it. Sylvester followed right behind him. _Where the hell did this fire even come from? The hotel managers had said the sprinkles were tampered with… someone must have planned this. This is definite arson..._

Suddenly, the staircase had broken beneath them. They fell onto the rubble of stairs and near a flaming pit. ''Shit! Are you all right, Ad?" Sylvester asked. He got up, every part of him hurt.

Adler got up and stretched his arms. ''Fuck…'' Adler said as he coughed. ''We need to get out of here…'' Adler wheezed and stood up. He unzipped his hoodie and started hitting the fire to keep the flames lower for a bit. ''Cross! Hurry the fuck up!'' Adler demanded. Sylvester nodded, knowing there was no time to waste. He ran across and looked back at Adler. Adler had let go of the hoodie and by then it had exploded into a ball of fire.

They had finally made their way to the lobby. Sylvester bolted for the door first, but Adler's voice shouted. ''Syl! Watch out!'' Adler had dived and pushed Sylvester out of the way. Sylvester felt his face hit the wall and he fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. He turned around to see Adler's leg and some of his back crushed by the rubble.

''Ad…'' Sylvester whispered, he tried to get up, but he was too weak.

About a minute later, he saw someone in a mask and a suit walk in. Sylvester wanted to speak; but he felt too weak. _Yes! Someone's going to help us!_

But the man had pulled out something out of his pocket, and he aimed it at Adler. Sylvester's heart dropped, and he realized what happened. ''No!''

Sylvester felt a sudden burst of energy and adrenaline. He got up and started running towards the man, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and blood splattered out of Adler's head. Sylvester tackled the man in the suit to the floor. Sylvester took his gun and shot repeatedly at his head. ''Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Die! Die!'' Sylvester shouted.

He got up and panted. He couldn't even see the mask anymore, or his face. He looked at Adler's body. With the remaining energy, he had left; he took off bits of pieces of the rubble, and he put Adler on his back. ''Come on! You're not dead, your family needs you… I need you! We all do! Fuck!'' Sylvester choked up, he stared at Adler's limp body and he dragged it out of the building.

Everything seemed still and silent, the only thing he could hear was sirens and firefighters finally running in. Sylvester turned around to see the police aiming their weapons at Sylvester. ''Hands in the air! Let go of the body!'' a police officer demanded.

Sylvester turned around and looked at the firetrucks, paramedics, and police swarming the area. Sylvester didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered, Adler was dead, Garry was dead, and now he was arrested. Sylvester went on his stomach and put his hands on his back. The police aimed their guns towards him and handcuffed him. _I failed. Without a leader; the Crimm Family is nothing. I failed… I failed…_

The police officer took him away and Sylvester felt himself black out from weakness.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Sylvester stared at the floor. He thought of the Crimm Family, and what it meant anymore. The day of the fire Sylvester had been arrested for manslaughter, arson, armed robbery, and so many other crimes that Sylvester couldn't think of. He had been sent to a hospital to recover from his wounds, but immediately after he was sent to a Liberty City jail to wait for his trial case to end. It was a quick one, Sylvester didn't care; he didn't call for a lawyer, he admitted guilty to everything, even to some crimes he didn't even know how the hell ended up in there. They transferred him to the Vice City Correctional Facility.

There was no possible way of getting out. He remembered he had told Adler that he would wait for his time and then kill Lukah. But Sylvester sure as hell knew he wasn't going wait a life sentence. Sylvester closed his eyes and remembered the court case. The judge had said there were a series of tips that had led to the arrest. _Someone ratted me out, plain and simple. No fucking doubt about it. But who could it be? Robb or Lisa, those are my two targets… Robb could have been arrested; or he saw the outcome of everything. But Lisa… she left the day after the robbery. She must have ratted us out. Or Lukah? That fuck has it out against me for the longest time, and it would seem perfectly fitting for him to rat me out. He could have gotten Lisa to do it… Fuck! To think I trusted her…_

The days went by fast, everything was the same. He woke up in the morning, breakfast, yard time, lunch, dinner, go the showers, go to bed. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Sylvester was doing weak pushups in the yard, when he heard a helicopter went over the prison. Sylvester looked up in confusion; helicopters weren't permitted to go above the prison, and it wasn't a police helicopter. The speakers came on loudly; and demanded; ''Please immediately leave the helicopter, or we will be forced to use force.

When the green helicopter didn't leave; a shot was fired from the prison sniper; but it had missed the helicopter. Shots had started been fired from inside the prison. They landed and many people in a green shirt with a white logo on it had come out and started shooting. A man with a gun walked over to Sylvester. ''Finish me off.'' Sylvester told him.

''We're not here to kill you; just get in the helicopter, no time to explain!'' the man rushed. He ran back to the helicopter along with the other people. Sylvester jumped inside and a man closed the back doors.

''Now; I want to know, before we probably get shot down, who set this up to free me?'' Sylvester asked the driver.

''McReary Family, what's left of it. I'm Gordon Sargent, we spoke on the phone one time on the job that Gerry sent you. What you did with the Mint Cab Company was a good boost for us; and Gerry's close to being freed by Abe Lawton. So, he wanted to repay ya.'' The man said. Sylvester raised his eyebrow. _So, I guess me going to the cab company and almost getting killed did pay off._

''Wow… uh thanks, but who gave you the slip I was in prison?''

''The Kalani Family; one of their insiders had told Gerry about you, that family has been looking after your ass since you've disappeared from Vice City. They've been keeping the Crimm Families territories straight-forward. You should thank 'em later.''

''Yeah, I should.'' Sylvester said. _I can't believe the Kalani Family had actually done that, shit… I owe a lot of people._

A few hours later, Gordon had pulled up to a helipad on top of Sylvester's apartment. Sylvester took off his prison jumpsuit shirt, and tied it around his waist. Sylvester nodded. ''Thanks, I owe you guys, big time.''

''You sure do. Gerry wants to see you tomorrow, be ready for him.''

''Sure, thanks, Gord.'' Sylvester opened the door on the roof and went downstairs to his apartment room. He opened it and sighed. He felt a sudden pang of loneliness.

 _How many times must I start my life fresh?_


	14. Chapter 14: Planning

''Adler, no!'' Sylvester screamed as he jolted awake. He caught his breath as he looked towards his blinds to see the early morning rays of sunlight shining down at him. He was glad he had fallen asleep. He had trouble sleeping the night before; dreaming of Adler's death repeatedly, thinking what would have happened if he rotted in prison, failing the Crimm Family, and crying for hours.

Sylvester rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the TV and he put it on. He heard the news about his escape, but the news switched to a recent shooting; and the police were investigating that. ''Good, they're not focusing on me now.'' Sylvester walked over to the bathroom and took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the cold water run on himself. _Everything I do for the Crimm Family, it'll be done for Adler, my father, and Garry. Anyone that didn't make it; I'll do everything for them._ Sylvester stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. His puffy red eyes had faded away from the water. Sylvester sighed and dried himself off.

Sylvester put on a black Liberty City Rampage sweatshirt and he put on black jeans with his usual black and white sneakers. To keep himself undercover, he put on a black hat and black glasses. He cracked his neck and looked at his armory in his closet. He took out the Crimm Carbine Rifle and strapped it to his back. He took out an AP Pistol and put on a pouch and put it in there. He walked out of his apartment to his PMP 600, he put his weapons in the back and he drove over to Vice City Correctional Facility.

He parked correctly and stepped out of his car. He walked to the visitor's area and spotted Gerry. Sylvester walked over to sit down and he picked up the phone. Gerry smirked and nodded. ''Kris, it's good to see you again.'' Gerry said.

''You two, Gerald. How you been doing?''

''Been keeping positive! That's what!''

''Good to know,'' Sylvester nodded. ''Things are being rough for me; so, I guess it's good to see someone else doing good.''

''Yeah, I need help with something. You know how I love helping people, and there's this nice woman named Liz Torres, not the other one,'' Gerry lied. ''They share the same name, we kind of joke about it. But she needs help, desperately. If you help her out; we could get payed back very well. Give Gord a call.''

''I got it, Gerry. Thanks for the information.''

''No problem, the days are nearing my friend. I smell the freedom.'' Gerry smiled and hung up the phone. He raised his hand and Sylvester stood up and walked out of the visitor's area. He went to his car and gave Gordon a call.

''All right Syl, here's the job. Gerry wants us to go on another prison break. This time it's Elizabeta Torres; the infamous drug dealer in 2008 before she got arrested. Gerry plans on rebuilding the McReary Family in Los Santos with his brother Packie. Back in '08 Packie and Liz were close; going on drug deals together. So, Gerry wants us to go to LC and get her out. You got it?''

''Sure, where are we meeting up?''

''We're meeting at the docks in Vice City. We'll pick you up in the helicopter.''

''Got it, meet you there.'' Sylvester ended the call and he threw off his cap and glasses. He sped off towards the docks.

About 15 minutes later he arrived to the docks. He parked his car in a secluded spot and he sat on the hood. He saw a helicopter coming down, and it was the same green one that helped him escape. Sylvester flagged them down by waving and the helicopter gradually started landing on the docks. Sylvester the back doors of his car and got out his weaponry.

The helicopter landed and he saw Gordon in there and a few other McReary soldiers. Sylvester jumped in the helicopter and closed the back doors. A McReary soldier gave Sylvester a black mouth-mask with a black and white bear mouth on it. Sylvester tied it around himself and he nodded. ''Take off, we're heading back to Liberty City.'' A soldier said to Gord.

A few hours later, they arrived to Liberty City. ''Where's this damn prison at?'' Gord asked.

''I think it's straight ahead,'' Sylvester said, remembering his experience with Liberty City.

''All right we're over the prison, let's land. It's about to turn 1:00 P.M., it'll be yardtime soon for Liz.'' Gord said.

As soon as they saw the prisoners walking out to the yard, Gord started landing the helicopter. When he landed on the courtyard the police started firing at the helicopter. Sylvester jumped out of the helicopter and took out his AP Pistol. He started firing at the swarms of guards rushing towards them. ''Don't fuck with me!'' Sylvester shouted.

''I'll find Liz Torres, you hold these guards off!'' Gord ran off towards the courtyard, calling out her name.

''Boys! A sniper on the roof!'' a soldier said.

''I got it!'' Sylvester called. He put his AP Pistol in his pouch and he took his modified Carbine Rifle. He looked through the scope and took a deep breath, aiming for the head, he put his finger on the trigger and took the shot. The gunshot quickly made it towards the sniper's head and he fell limp on the roof.

''More coming!''

Sylvester peered through his scope, he concentrated at the task on hand, he shot at the sniper and quickly moved his gun to the other one, and shot him in the head. He continued on until Gord ran back with a Puerto Rican woman. Sylvester remembered her mugshot when he was 16 back in 2008, and she had significantly lost weight, but the one thing that was the same about her was that she still had that cold hard look in her eyes.

''Get in the chopper! Now!'' Gord commanded. Sylvester dived in and the rest of the soldiers went in too.

''Dammit, can't you Irish fucks fly any faster?'' Elizabeta shouted.

''I'd like to see you fly, dammit!'' Gord responded.

''Man, I do not want to end up back in prison, again! Shit! Shit!''

''Calm the hell down! We'll be fine!'' Gordon said.

''We got a bird on our tail, Gord!'' a McReary soldier stated.

Sylvester loaded his gun and opened the back door. He carefully aimed out of the helicopter towards the enemy chopper. He rapidly fired at the driver's window, and soon enough he had a hit a target. The helicopter started swerving, and it soon lost control and fell into the Liberty City ocean. Sylvester sighed in relief and slammed the back door shut.

''Good shooting, now let's get out of here!'' the same McReary soldier said.

Gordon had landed the helicopter near some hideout in Little Havana. Elizabeta stepped out of the helicopter and looked back. ''Man, that was some serious shit. I owe you fucking Irish drunkards.''

''Yeah, we were wondering, once Gerry gets out of prison; we could set up a contract together?'' Gord asked.

''Fuck! That's it? That'll help me get back in business, sure… whatever. And you.'' Elizabeta pointed to Sylvester. ''Nice shot, before. And I recognize you from the news. Meet me at this same spot here tomorrow, 10:00 A.M. sharp. I'd like to do business with you.'' Elizabeta said. Sylvester nodded.

''Sure thing. C'mon Gord, I gotta get back to my apartment.''

Gord started up the helicopter once more and flew to the roof of Sylvester's apartment. He landed on the roof. ''Hey, nice job there, Syl. It won't be long until we do the one big final job. Gerry wants to see you the day after your work with Elizabeta, again. He'll explain the big final plan. Sylvester nodded in return, and Gord flew away.

Sylvester went inside his apartment and flopped down on his couch. While he was staring at the TV he saw something appear in front of it. Someone… not just something. It was a recognizable figure. Soon the shadowy outline of the figure went away. It was Adler! Sylvester jumped up and ran to the figure, but as soon as he did that; he disappeared.

The doorbell rang then and Sylvester walked over to it. He opened the door and he spotted Lisa there. ''You!'' he clenched his fists. He took out his AP Pistol and aimed it at her. ''You treacherous piece of shit! Get inside of here, so I'll be the only one to see your brains explode on the wall.''

She raised her hands calmly and Sylvester slammed the door shut. ''You… you frame me, set my hotel on fire? And dare come back here?''

''What are you talking about?'' she narrowed her eyes.

''Don't play innocent with me!''

''You fucking distrustful asshole! I was here to give you the money I took; because I heard of the fire and Adler's death. I knew you had to pay off the guy who gave you the slip, so I came here to do so!'' Lisa explained.

Sylvester's hands started shaking, but he slapped his hand and focused his gun on her head. _How do I know she's not lying? She could never tell me the truth, I should kill her right here; even if she didn't do it, I would live the rest of my life knowing I could have possibly killed the person who caused Adler's death._

''Come on…'' Lisa's calm explanations soon turned into pleads. ''You don't want to kill me… don't do it…''

Sylvester felt guilt pierce his heart. But he couldn't turn back now. It had to be done.

''Don't fucking do it!'' Lisa backed up.

''Can't defend yourself?'' Sylvester came closer to her. He felt horrid, he knew he would have been begging for his life too.

Lisa's pleads soon changed once more into anger. ''I've been nothing but loyal to you! Humble to you, lenient! And you come here to pop me! It's not my fault Adler died! I wouldn't want to kill him anyways!''

''You used to work for Lukah!'' Sylvester bit back.

''It was one job I did for him! I would never work for that rat! Why would I kill Ad anyways?''

Sylvester clenched his fists, and he clicked the trigger. The loud gunshot went off, but Sylvester purposefully didn't aim at her. He aimed the wall behind her. He threw his gun on the floor and laid down on the floor, burying his face with his hands. ''Grab the gun…'' Sylvester said quietly. Lisa's face had turn pale, and she looked down at the gun.

''You didn't kill me…''

''No shit, you're still breathing… Now grab the gun…'' Sylvester said.

Lisa listened to him in confusion and grabbed the gun. ''Now take the shot at my head. Finish me off.'' Sylvester begged.

''What? Hell no!'' she threw the gun on the floor.

''I'm not going anywhere. I have no honor for the Crimm Family, I failed everything. I don't trust anyone anymore; fuck everything. Fuck life and everything it stands for.''

Lisa shook her head. ''You sound like a depressed teenager. Get up. Are you going to let Lukah win? Let the Colombo Family, and every crime family in Vice City know you as the guy who gave up? You think you're a joke; but not yet. It's not all darkness yet. You haven't failed, not yet at least. If you try to take down Lukah, you and the Crimm Family would be known for that. Now get the hell up.''

Sylvester thought of her words carefully. Sylvester stood up and nodded. ''Fuck it. I'll prepare and take down Lukah, what do I have to lose anyways?''

''I'll help, then.'' Lisa said.

Sylvester looked back. At first, he didn't want to get her involved; he felt guilt pierce him. He had thrown so many allegations towards her; and yet she still stayed loyal. But if that was her wish; then he would honor it. ''Sure. If that's what you want. If you want to risk dying, that is.'' Sylvester said.

''Two people aren't going to be enough to take down the entire Colombo Family.''

''No, but a group of people could. I can start helping people in this city, gather trust, and get help. L-like the Kalani Family; I owe them anyways. The McReary Family could send one of their best men to help us out, I can call Pathos to track down Lukah; and Andrew will supply with us soldiers and weaponry!''

''Sounds like a lot of work.'' Lisa stated.

''Well, it'll all be worth it in the end.'' Sylvester sighed. ''You can go now. I got to clean this mess up.'' Sylvester looked at the bullet in the wall and all the messy clothing on the floor.

Lisa walked out of the apartment and she opened the door, but she stopped halfway. ''And Syl, don't think this is going to be an easy job. I think you know that, this may not work out.''

''I sure as hell do.'' Sylvester sighed.

Lisa closed the door shut and left. Sylvester stood up and picked up everything from the floor. He put into a basket of dirty clothes; he hated his apartment being this messy. He wasn't usually a messy person. But the days had gotten to him. Sylvester got a Love Fist poster that was on another part of the wall, and he patched it on the spot where the bullet was. H

Sylvester sighed in relief to see the place had gotten much cleaner. He spent the next thirty minutes tidying up everything. When he was done, he had thought of his plan on the couch. ''Shit, I need a planning board.'' Sylvester got up and saw a whiteboard. He walked over to it and took out a black marker.

Carefully, he marked out his planning. His first step was to meet up with the Caden Kalani, the leader of the Kalani Family. He would do some favors for him today. Second step today was to meet up with Andrew. He would give the money that Lisa had returned to pay off Andrew. He would gain trust and ask for the weaponry.

The third step was tomorrow; meet up with Elizabeta. He would do jobs and then rack up a lot of cash. The fourth step was also tomorrow; he would do one last job for the Kalani Family and then ask for their capo to help, and for soldiers to take over Lukah's territory. The fifth step was the day after, he would do the final job for Gerry and then Gerry would be broken out. Before he left to Los Santos; he would also ask for their most loyal person and their soldiers to help them out with everything.

The sixth step was whenever everything was wrapped up and he gained trust from everyone. He would need to find someone to help get everyone off his back once he had gotten his revenge. But Sylvester couldn't think of anyone. He left that board blank and skipped to the final step. He simply put revenge on the board.

Sylvester smirked and put the cap back on the marker. Everything was coming into action. Sylvester knew everything would soon wrap everything up. He would help the Crimm Family rise to power, take over Lukah and have the Crimm Family be on the top spot of the six families. He could smell victory already.

But there was a force inside of him. Something told that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be… And a strong force inside of him had felt like it told him that there would be one big doubt…

One big doubt…


	15. Chapter 15: One Big Doubt

Sylvester stared at the planning board he had made an hour ago, He smirked, proud of himself. He changed out of his bloody clothes into a black gold Vice City t-shirt with his black shorts and gold stripes. He took his AP Pistol and strapped it to his holster. He walked out of his apartment; he was going to meet up with Caden Kalani, he needed to get help from him. Sylvester stepped out of the door and went to the parking lot.

His hands clenched the wheel and he sped off to Vice City Beach. He arrived to Caden's nice condo. Sylvester parked his car in the driveway. He walked up the stairs to Caden's door, and he knocked once. Caden opened the door, the tanned black haired man stepped out. ''Ah, you.'' he said.

''Well, that's a very kind greeting,'' Sylvester said.

''You know, I shouldn't be near you, I don't think anyone should.'' Caden responded.

''Why is that?'' Sylvester questioned. Though he knew the answer to his question already.

''Lukah's set out for German blood, and any person that was involved with you, besides himself.''

''Come on, Cade. Don't be like that, we've been good friends since the longest time. Now you're going to turn your back on me? Just because you're scared of an Italian who hides behind his men? If- if you were going to be like this, why'd you protect my land? Huh? You might as well spit on it and let the Chandler Family go stomp their dirty French foots on my turf. So why?''

''Because, I cared. I don't like to see my friend being shot down once he gets back to Vice City.''

''Then help me out. Please. I'll do a favor for you.''

Caden raised his eyebrow in interest. ''Come in.'' he stepped out of the doorway and Sylvester walked in. ''Sit, sit.'' Caden led him to a nice black couch. Sylvester sat down and Caden opened his fridge. He grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch in front of him. ''What was I was saying, is that I don't want to see a friend shot. But I also don't want to see my own brains get shot. So, before I explain to you this favor, why do you want my help?''

''I'm taking down the Colombo Family,'' Sylvester said.

Caden almost spit out his beer. ''Get the fuck out of my house!'' he spat.

''Calm down! I have a plan.''

''Yeah, a plan that'll work against the Colombo Family? Good luck with that! How did Adler even talk you into this? He's failed as a chief advisor.''

Caden hit a sensitive spot. ''Fuck you! Adler was one of the best men I've ever had?''

''Was…?'' Caden asked, his voice gotten softer.

''Yeah… he… didn't make it in Liberty City. But at least I know he died in the city he always wanted to live in. And I need your help, Caden. Don't back out of this because you only heard the surname, 'Colombo.' If we can strategically plan everything. We can seriously deal damage to Lukah.''

Caden took another swig of his beer. ''I'm in. What do you need?'' he softly asked.

''I want your capo to help me out in taking over Starfish Island. I also want some of your soldiers sent my way, the day of the revenge. I'll do a shit-ton of favors for you! I promise, please, Caden.''

Caden sighed. ''Deal, but I only need you to do one favor for me. But this a big favor. If you're taking down the Colombo Family, might as well take down one other Six Family, too. I want you take down the Cruz Family… Listen, I want to move up a rank in the six families. These Mexican assholes have been bullying my soldiers! Using my soldiers as practically slaves! I want their family out of the Criminal Syndicate. I want them to start from the bottom, again.''

''Tough job, but I'll do it for you. But I won't be able to do it alone.''

''Of course, I'll send you my captain. He's a good guy, it'll be good that you'll be able to know him before your revenge day. His name is Ben. Let me text him to meet me here. I'll send a few of my trusted muscle with you too.'' Caden said. ''I hope you don't screw up. If you do, taking down the Colombo won't be possible when we're dead.''

''All right, I'll do it.'' Sylvester confidently stated. Despite his tone, he felt his legs starting to shake. He thought he could take down the Colombo Family within the snap of a finger. But it sure as hell didn't seem like it anymore. Sylvester pinched his legs and quietly waited for Ben to come.

''So, how's things?''

''Bad.''

''Man, I'll miss that son of a bitch.'' Caden said with the look of sadness in his eyes. ''He was a tough, clever, but sort of calm guy. Adler did everything for you, kid.'' Caden took another swig of his bottle. ''Don't forget him. Shit, he could've gotten acting, he had the looks of a movie star.''

Sylvester felt a pang of grief in his heart, he remembered Adler telling him his old dreams of becoming an actor, but it failed. ''I won't forget him. I had always treated him like shit, I'm surprised he never beat me to the ground, except for that one time…''

''He had a soft spot for you. Jaye was good to him, and he sure as hell wanted to take care of you.''

There was rapid knocking on the door and Caden stood up. He walked towards his door and opened it. Sure enough, Ben was standing out there. ''Shit, are you sure we want to do this?'' he immediately said, not even saying hello.

''If Jaye single-handedly took down one of the six families, I'm sure his son can do it with your help and some of our muscle. Say, where are they?'' he questioned.

''Waiting in the van. We're all locked and loaded.''

''Good.'' Caden said. Sylvester stood up and walked over to Ben and he shook his hand. ''Good luck out there, don't fuck up. I might have to put a bullet in all of yours' head before Miguel Cruz does it for us!''

''Yeah, I'd rather use my own gun.'' Ben muttered. He walked down the steps. ''So, you up for this?''

''Sure, I might as well. Got nothing to lose.'' Sylvester replied. Before he went into Ben's black van, he went to his own car to get his weapons. He went towards Ben's van and he jumped into the back. ''Let's go!'' he called out.

''So, let's all get acquainted with each other. Before we all probably die. So, Kalino and Zack, this is Syl. You already know him, Syl, these two idiots are supposedly our most trusted muscle, Kalino, or Kal, and Zack, like I said. I ain't sure how trustworthy you two are. Ever since Caden and I were going to pull of that job, and you two shits stayed at the bar that night.''

''The text never went through!'' Zack bit back.

''Yeah, sure. Say that.''

''I'm done arguin' with you, man.'' Zack gave in.

Ben pulled up to Little Havana, they were at a huge three-story house, which was Miguel's hideout. Everyone stepped out of the car. ''Get ready. We'll need to make our way forward up towards Miguel's hideout.''

Everyone stepped out of the car. Sylvester loaded his gun and nodded. ''Let's get a move on,'' Zack said. They immediately started firing at the enemy soldiers. Sylvester jumped into cover behind an old thrown out couch on the sidewalk.

''Get to cover!'' Kal yelled to Zack. He was standing in the middle of the road shooting. But to no avail, Zack fell, a bullet pierced his leg and he cried out in pain. Another shot was fired towards him, and it sounded like a shotgun, but Sylvester didn't see where the bullet had hit.

''Idiot!'' Ben muttered. He ran from cover behind the couch to Zack. He crouched down and dragged his body. ''Get some covering fire for me!'' he commanded. Sylvester raised himself over the couch and started firing. Ben had made it behind the couch, and he moved Zack's limp hand from his chest. ''Oh… fuck…'' he whispered. There was a huge hole in Zack's chest, and he was struggling to breathe. ''Shit! Don't you die on me! Damnit!'' he choked up.

''Ben! He's gone! We got to continue!'' Kal stated.

Ben stayed quietly, and his eyes were filled with anger. He slammed his fist on the couch and bolted out of cover inside the hideout. ''Ben!'' Sylvester called. He was long gone, there was a small blood trail leading to the house, but it didn't seem serious. ''Shit… he's off. I don't want to fail this job; let's keep moving our way up.

The two gradually started shooting, clearing out the front yard. They had gone from cover to cover, and soon enough they made it inside. They were greeted with a shotgun blast near Kal's neck. ''Shit!'' he exclaimed. He dived to cover behind a desk, and Sylvester went behind a couch in the living room.

''They're making their way inside!'' a soldier called.

''I'll kill all of you if you don't let us pass!'' Kal cried, he raised his pistol up and blind fired. Sylvester stood up and fired at the guards to provide covering fire. The guards had been cleared out. They moved their way up the stairs.

''I'm out of breath from these long-ass stairs, already,'' Sylvester said whilst panting.

''Yeah, well enjoy it while lasts.'' Kal went behind cover behind a wall and Sylvester did the same.

They waited patiently for the first shot to be fired, but no shots were fired. ''This floor is cleared out, they must be protecting the third where Miguel is,'' Sylvester guessed, he moved up with Kal lagging behind.

As Sylvester started climbing the stairs. He felt a sharp pain come through his back. He cried in pain and fell on the staircase. He turned his back to see a soldier with a long knife. He bent down to Sylvester's neck, but Kal successfully shot the soldier in the head. ''Shit! Are you all right?'' he ran over to Sylvester and put out his hand. Sylvester grabbed it and pushed himself upwards.

He felt out of breath. ''Just fucking fine… That wasn't a damn rusty blade…'' he muttered.'' Sylvester felt himself getting dizzy. He dragged himself down the stairs to the floor with Kal's help. He laid himself on his stomach, he felt himself getting cold, and his body temperature started to lower.

''What do you want me to do?'' Kal bent down.

''I'll stay here, go up, finish the job… Quickly!'' he suddenly exclaimed.

Kal nodded and ran up the stairs. Sylvester could hear gunshots coming from upstairs. It felt like hours before he saw Kal's recognizable figure run back down the stairs. ''It's done. We need to get you help, now. I know a guy near here.''

''Where's Ben?'' Sylvester questioned.

Kal's eyes turned dark and he looked down at Sylvester with grief. He didn't need to answer, he knew what had happened. Sylvester pushed himself upwards, and he got himself up. He walked down the stairs with Kal's help, he had his arm wrapped around him, and he helped him get out of the house.

They walked back to the van. Sylvester went to the back and he lay on his stomach. Kal sped off and that was the last thing Sylvester could remember.

Sylvester woke up in a strange white room. He rose up and looked around. Where was here? He spotted a balding man with a white jacket in the room. Sylvester stood up and looked down at himself, he was dressed in a hospital gown. ''What happened?'' he questioned the man.

''You had a knife wound in your back. You're lucky it didn't damage any arteries or veins. Smart of you not to pull it off.'' He said.

''Who took me here?''

''Your friend, Kal He's the new captain since Ben died. I heard.''

''How'd you know that?'' Sylvester got up from the bed and backed towards the door.

''Listen, I'm not a licensed doctor, I've been in medical school enough to be qualified for one, but I have a bad rap sheet. I'm not your average joe doctor, I'm a criminal, too. Like you.''

''Now that started to make sense. How long has it been?''

''Well yesterday Kal took you in, and now right now it's 7:00 A.M. You know, I think you're fine, but I think you should stay here to rest.''

''Fuck that! I need to get my plan going on!'' Sylvester slammed the door and ran out. He saw his items in a bag in the hallway. He snatched it and ran off. His bare feet rapidly slamming the cold floor. He ran out to find Kal's black van. He had left it there, still. Sylvester went inside and sped off towards his apartment.

He pulled up to his apartment and practically jumped out of the car. He ran inside his apartment building. He was given strange looks to him and he went inside the elevator. He slammed his fist on the button. Once the elevator took him to his floor, he went to his door, and he looked inside his bag. He had his key there, he unlocked the door and slammed it shut once inside.

''Calm down, Syl. There's enough time for you to do the job for Elizabeta and meet up with Gerry. I can do everything done today.''

Sylvester threw his bag on the floor and walked to the bathroom. He ripped off his hospital gown and faced his back to the mirror. He looked at his back, and he saw a huge bandage there. He put on a black suit and went to his bag on the floor. He got his trusty carbine rifle and his AP Pistol.

As Sylvester was about to head out once more, his phone rang. He pulled it up and saw the number was Caden. ''Yes?'' he asked.

''Syl! What happened at the place? What happened to Ben, Zack? Fuck!''

''I'm sorry, Cade. Zack didn't make it, he got shot… Ben ran off into the house, he had a deathwish after Zack was shot… but Kal finished the job… and…''

''Fuck you! Ben… Zack… two of my most loyal men! Blood on your hands! Fuck you! Don't expect me to be on your side. I'm sure Lukah would love to know about your plan.''

''Cade! Come on!'' Sylvester felt his heart drop, and the call ended. ''Shit.''

Sylvester heard his doorbell ring and he looked up from his phone. He put it in his pocket and he went to the door. He went to his door and opened it. He saw a recognizable face in the doorway. Someone he hadn't wished to see yet.

Lukah.

''Wait! Before you shoot me! Let me in!'' Lukah pleaded.

Sylvester took out his gun and aimed it to him. He led him inside and slammed the door shut. ''The fuck do you want?''

''Listen, I'm sorry for being a dick.''

''Being a dick? That's not what this is about, you fucking asshole! You were the cause of death of Adler! You burned down that hotel, didn't you? I bet you fucked up that deal with those biker girls too! And you're here to apologize for being a dick? Oh I could handle you being a dick from day one, since I met you. But not you fucking me over!'' Sylvester shouted.

''Okay! Fuck! Calm down! That was me! But I have a deal to make with you.''

''What deal?'' Sylvester questioned.

''I'll let you take over my spot in the Criminal Syndicate. The Colombo Family will be back to square 1, and the Crimm Family will be #1.'' Lukah said.

Sylvester stared at Lukah, dumbfounded. That was the thing he had wanted most; to make something out of the Crimm Family. To finally make it rise. But Lukah wasn't one to trust. ''What's the catch?''

''You take down every contact you've worked with. Elizabeth Kramer, Gerald McReary, Caden Kalani, and Elizabeta Torres soon.''

''What? Fuck off!''

''See, what you didn't know, is that these fuckers have it against me too, besides Cade. But he withholds evidence. I'm not exactly trusted in this city, either. I want you tske them out for me. And I'll let you be on there. I won't be breathing here much longer, not because of you killin' me. But because I'm getting fucked over by the Feds. I'm not going to live for much longer.''

Sylvester felt his hands shaking. This deal… felt completely unreal and stupid. But something wanted Sylvester to complete the deal.

''You know what? Get out.'' he said quietly.

''Remember my deal, call me if you want to get it set up.'' Lukah went outside.

Sylvester couldn't think straight. _Fuck! I'll decide later, but I still need to do these jobs. I'll decide once everything is set up, then everything could fall perfectly…_


	16. Authors Note Writer's Block

**A/N: So, I know author's notes aren't allowed as stories, but honestly who cares, FF could care less, everyone breaks the rules here. This story will be put on hold; I've ran out of ideas for the moment, right now my focus is on actual creative work I have, but not to publish onto any sites here. Thank you, Snapple Delight, for the review, it means a lot to me. For the longest time, I only had only reviewing here, which meant a lot to me; but I felt as my story didn't connect to others.**

 **To answer some of your questions, Snapple, 's story ''Shadows of the Night'' is a very good one, and I highly recommend you to read it. Sylvester Crimm isn't really based off my GTA O character, only by the looks, the shaggy hair and all that jazz, but I've had him in mind for a long time, just in different ways, so I've finally decided to make him into his own character.**

 **So, yeah, this story will be on break for a while, I have no ideas. When I come back to this story, which I will, expect for it to be finished around chapter twenty. Also, expect a complete re-write, as I like to re-write my completed stories. So yeah, thanks for the review.**

 **See you all later.**


End file.
